Starlight
by eternallost
Summary: "Starlight, star bright, a Shooting Star I see tonight!" Written for strange smutty reasons... but at least there's a plot! MaBill. Post show.
1. Chapter 1

"Mabel Pines, 17, recently dumped by the hottest hottie in school," she sighed as she flopped onto the grass and watched the clouds pass overhead in her Northern California backyard. The birds were chirping and the weather was warm, but not hot enough to abandon her sweaters. She was still reluctant, but these days her wardrobe had expanded to graphic designs on shirts with differing sleeve lengths _._ Looking back at the end of her senior year, high school really had turned out to be the dumps as her old pal Wendy had once informed her. Wendy; the girl who defined a summer for her twin. Perhaps she was part of the reason he stayed in Gravity Falls.

With her brother gone, it was as if her parents had gone through a divorce; even though the two were still together, and sickeningly in love, she might add. Sure, Dipper had come back to visit every month, but he'd quit school somewhere after their junior year when Mabel was all googly-eyed over her newly recent ex. Oh, if she wasn't distracted she would have gone with Dipper. She would have asked him to stay! _Yuck_ , she thought back on it. Sure Chad was a dream boat on the outside, but the boat may as well have been a garbage barge. _Cheater_. She pouted, hating herself for being so blindly in love. _Always_ , _always!_ So blindly. Next time she'd keep her eye open. If there was a next time. It's just that this one didn't take a week of her life. _He'd taken a whole friggin' year!_

She picked up a dandelion breathing out again as the seeds filled the air, "I want to go back to that epic summer, I want everything to be the same. Simplistic and sure." She hadn't changed much at all, she was still the same innocent and creative girl she'd been at thirteen. She knew deep inside that Dipper wasn't all that different. He'd been building on the same journals he had at twelve. His apprenticeship for Ford was really paying off, so he told her. Although, he did say something about the weird activity dying down in the absence of a certain triangle... She wished she was a genius. The best she could do was apprentice for Gruncle Stan, _and what_ , she scoffed, _swindle the town_?

"That's it!" She bounced back from her depression. "I'll tell my parents that I got an internship like Dipper! Then they'll let me leave school early and join them and return the Mystery Shack!"

"A fashion designer? In that sleepy town?" Her mother scrunched her nose.

"Yes! She summers there to get away from the hub-bub of the city. _Pleeease!_ "

"I don't know," her father frowned, "how did she hear about you anyway?"

"I have a blog you know, sheesh!" She exclaimed, "I followed her on her sites as well and we've been going back and forth on ideas all year." Okay, well that wasn't exactly a lie. There was a lady near Gravity Falls that lived in Portland. She would make some weekday trips from the Mystery Shack and everything would be right as rain!

"Does Stan know about this lady?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Dipper does!" Mabel nodded, "You trust Dipper right?"

"Yes, honey, and we trust you too. We just want you to be safe."

"I will be."

"But, you're so close to graduating," her father put a hand to his chin.

"I will! I'll put in overtime to get out of town early. I'll take work with me if I have to. Dipper got his GED and he's taking college courses already. Just say yes, SAY YES!"

"All right, dear, yes." Her mother kissed her full brown hair, "I haven't seen you so excited about something in a long time. How could I say no?"

Her father placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, "We're proud of the both of you."

She felt a twinge of guilt, but promised herself she would follow through. How hard could it be?

Riding the bus again felt like a spaceship through time. Maybe it was because the bus wasn't any newer than it had been since she was twelve. She shoved her luggage onto the shifty shelf over her torn seat and felt the widest smile that she'd kept hidden since that summer. It was nice to not have her cheeks cut on the metal of her braces. It was smooth gliding from here on out. "Hi!" She shook hands with a sleeping old lady who jolted awake at the contact, "I'm Mabel, want to be friends?"

As she stepped off the bus with suitcase in hand, she knew at her very core that she was home. She'd never head back to the flakes and nuts of California. Heck, a floating triangle was more real than they were. _Oh, that's right, whatever happened to good ol' Bill? Sorry- bad ol' Bill._ She couldn't seem to remember. Hey, her prison hadn't been such a punishment. In fact she thought about it often. Heck- she could dream, couldn't she?

A dusty fez peeked out of the doorway at her ' _Shave and a Hair Cut'_ knock. "Come back with a warrant!" He growled until he saw her face, "Well, if it isn't Mabel! Come here you little Scamp!" He ruffled her hair with a genuine smile.

"Good to see you too, Gruncle Stan!" She said through her hair.

"Mabel?" Her brother's voice echoed up the basement steps, "Mabel!" He gave her a toothy grin when he saw her, picking her up and spinning her around in the living room.

"Woah there, Bro-bro," she laughed as he put her down, "when did you get so ripped?"

"You think so?" He stopped to make a muscle that seemed to fall back down like a cartoon.

"Sure thing, Bro!" she laughed.

The reunion stalled as she noticed Uncle Ford by the vending machine, "Hey there, Mabel," he nodded as he looked up from the device he was working on. "Looks like we've got some new activity Dipper, I'm heading back to the lab." That guy had always been standoffish toward her. _What's his deal?_

"Be there in a minute!" Dipper hollered back. "I had no idea you were coming Mabel. Why so soon, did you blow up the science lab?"

"Nu-uh," she shook her head, "We're not just Mystery Twins, we're GED twins!" She held up her fist in the shape of a G for a bump.

"Mabel," he tilted his head, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What do you mean? It's already done." She observed his hurt face, "Why?"

"Did you do that to come here, because of me?"

"No, I just got sick of Cali."

"But what about your future, I mean, Mabel…" he paused, running a hand over his hair, revealing the characteristic birth mark. _Where had his hat gone to?_

"What do ya mean, Dipper? You've got classes at a good college and-"

"Yes. But, Mabel, do you have a plan? I mean…"

She felt her Gruncle's warm hand on her shoulder at the same time she felt the sting in her heart. _I know I'm not as smart as you Dipper, I KNOW ALREADY!_

"Let's, uh, get you all settled upstairs," Stan guided them out of the room. "Sorry, Mabel," he spoke as the ascended the steps, "I had to deal with all that _I'm too smart for you- you're holding me back_ crap when I was young too. But don't take it to heart! Look at me, who's the smart guy now, huh?"

She observed her uncle in a ripped shirt and bunny slippers as dust flew through the attic around them. "You are, Gruncle Stan," she patted his stubbled cheek, "you are."

He smiled back as he set down her bags, "Whatever happens Mabel, you do you. You be who you are. Never try to be something you're not, or you'll regret it all your life. Trust me." He turned with truth in his voice, "And don't hold anyone else hostage for your happiness. Legal stuff gets messy."

"Thank you, my dearest Gruncle," she hugged him, burying her head in his chest for a time before he left and she began unpacking.

As she laid down on her old twin bed, she realized it was decorated in the exact same way. Some sock puppets were still hanging from her bed posts. Dipper's on the other hand, had some maps and other crazy diagrams. There was a geometric rug on his side, some bean bags and an updated work desk. Were those pictures of new friends? "I guess the guy lives here now, it's only natural," she shrugged.

 _"Yoink!"_ She whispered as she grabbed a bean bag and stared out the window. Wait a minute, the window was a circle now! What happened to the triangle?!

"Dipper! Dipper!" Mabel ran down the steps to the basement.

"Mabel?! What are you doing down here? This material is highly unstable!"

"Sorry!" She stayed on the steps as if the floor were lava. "I was wondering what happened to our window."

"You'll find that all triangles are gone," Ford replied blankly.

"Whaa?" Mabel quirked her head.

"Each and every one that we could find has been eradicated," Ford explained.

"Because of B-"

"Don't say his name." Dipper quickly covered her mouth.

"We don't know what would cause a resurgence. As you can see on my monitor, the probability of him arising again seems to be at a peak. According to my calculations it should go down in a week or so as long as no anomalies occur." Ford looked to Mabel, "In layman's terms: Don't. Do. Anything. Stupid."

Mabel's brows furrowed as she chomped her brother's finger and quickly turned up the steps.

"Lay man? Pssh. What is that? A guy that lays on his butt all day?" She spoke to Waddles, the now fully sized pig that resided in a pen out back. Her parents wouldn't let her take the poor guy home after her thirteenth summer. They were too afraid he'd _muddy up the house_. At least she had been up as often as she could afford to make sure he was as happy as a pig, well, where he currently was.

"Bweek," Waddles responded.

"That's right! Good talk," she patted him on the head with a sigh as she noticed him digging with his snout. "What is it boy? Timmy's in the well?" She leaned over the pen.

"Up, down, across… A triangle," She breathed. For the moment the air was still. Then the leaves rattled in the breeze. With that, Mabel jumped into the mud and scattered her friend's design with her star studded rain boots. "Don't let them catch you making any shapes," she bent near her pig's ear. "I've seen the way they look at bacon in the diner!" She left the pig with an apple and a kiss before returning inside.

She tried to stay up as long as she could to have a midnight chat with Dipper. But the time came and went. After a long and eventful day, her eyes began to drop as the clock struck 1:00.

"Starlight, star bright, a Shooting Star I see tonight!" The familiar voice reverberated in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel opened one eye to survey the room which had now turned into the rainbow and cotton candy world of her once-upon-a-time bubble prison. Oh, _this_ dream again! Everything looked familiar in the landscape- however- puberty brought some predictable changes. A steady diet of romantic comedies and shoujo novels, along will her experiences with _Chad_ , had resulted in the expression of her adult tastes. These she repressed during waking life; often without even realizing it. These tendencies took nothing away from the fluffy, happy feel of the place in her opinion. She looked to her left to view the latest game in her carnival, _Kick the Cheater_. Various stuffed animals were walking up to play with vigor. "Step right up!" She called, "Thank you Mister Tickles," she said as she took the octopus' ticket.

"Hahaha! You share my taste in comedy I see. I'll give it to you kid, you've got style."

"Huh?" She looked over her shoulder to view the familiar floating triangle. "Bill!" Oh no! She couldn't risk it, not even in her dreams. She closed her eyes and repeated, "No triangles, no triangles, no triangles…" She could often control her mindscape if she visualized. This was no place to be imagining Dipper's taboo shape.

"Woah! Hey, hey, hey!" The voice echoed along with a sound similar to twisting a plastic bottle. Then it was as if the cap popped off. At that, she opened her eyes and saw a tall blonde with an eyepatch. _How long were those lashes?_ Hubbah. His locks peeked out from beneath a smooth black top hat. His dark eye looked at his slim figure, then back at her in raw shock and curiosity.

"Wow, I guess I did have a thing for him if he's looking like that," she grabbed her chin in contemplation and walked around her creation.

Bill gripped her cowl collar, "You've made me hideous!"

"What, because you're not a triangle? Sorry bud, but I can't risk imagining that."

"Why the _hell_ not?"

"Dipper and Ford," she sighed.

"Ah, Pine Tree. I've been watching him grow from a sapling." He grabbed a lock of her hair with a gloved hand, " _You_ on the other hand disappeared like the shooting star you are…" He let it fall back to her chest.

"I got distracted," she pouted.

Bill looked over her shoulder at what once resembled Chad, "By _that_?" He shivered, "I'll never understand what humans are into."

"Oh, that's right," her voice was wistful, "you weren't so familiar with the sensations of the human body."

"Uh- where are you going with this, Star?"

"Here!" She exclaimed with glee as she cupped his newly appointed manhood.

"Ah!" He cried out in further misunderstanding, gripping her shoulder for support. "What the hell?" He took a step back to survey his traitor body.

"You know pain, but have you tried pleasure?" She gave an enquiring grin.

"Pain is pleasure," He wickedly grinned back.

"Hmm- how about we scratch the pain?" She came closer and let her palm gently shift up and down his package. She must have been good at imagining, because it felt exactly as she would have wanted.

"Not liking it, nope, not at all," he crossed his arms.

"You're hard," she smiled, teasing.

"Gross," he put a gloved hand over his eye. He'd always looked away when humans were getting _intimate_. Like a kid watching Discovery Channel, he just didn't get it. It looked stupid. Why was every living being _all_ about that?

"Not gross!" She stomped her foot, causing him to peek through his fingers. "I think it's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" He put his hand down. "I've heard magnificent, awe-inspiring, ominous, and god-like, but _beautiful_?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Okay," he avoided her eager gaze; what he couldn't ignore the increasing pump of the blood throughout this vessel. He'd never had a human body, well, of his own. It was almost as intoxicating as fracturing Pine Tree's hand. "So what now?"

"Well, I can make it go away if you want," she pressed her mounds to his chest. At the sensation, all he could do was nod in acknowledgement before she pressed her plush lips to his. _How were they so smooth?_ He knew the things that people did with their mouths and he had found no use for one himself. But the way this was going-

"That's _not_ helping," he assured her.

"Oh, it will," she smirked.

"You're almost as wicked as I am, Shooting Star," he mused, "You've got some hidden knowledge in that skull of yours- waiting to make a deal."

"Except nobody loses in my arrangement," she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, how do you have a deal where one party doesn't lose out?"

"Sheesh Bill, maybe that human form will help you work on those empathy skills. I guess you didn't exactly learn them in demon preschool, so I'll give you a pass."

"I've been around, oh, since the dawn of time. So, yeah- I guess you're right."

"Hows about I show you?" She slipped her fingers through his, "Deal?"

"…Deal," he confirmed. "But I'd better make out on this one."

"Nice choice of words, oh _ominous_ one," she smiled as she slunk lower on his body.

He watched with interest as she unbuckled and unzipped his trousers. She pulled him out with ease and he felt relief at the sensation. What an interesting organ, all flushed and taut, there was a bead of something white at the top. Too his surprise, Mabel's tongue rolled over the liquid and around the tip of him.

"Ah!" He gasped at the feeling. It wasn't pain, but it was heady stuff. He was kind of losing his head. How was it _that_ easy? He watched her mischievous eyes looked up at him with pride and he suddenly felt the need to drive it into her face in retribution. _Was she just making a fool of him?_ To his further wonder she responded eagerly to his bucking hips. Come to think of it, it felt natural. With these moves he was coming close to the edge of something, as if he were going to fall off a cliff into a warm and welcoming ocean.

"Hold on champ," Mabel leered as she took her mouth off his cock. He couldn't deny the irritation that he felt as blue orbs of fire started to form outside of his fingers. "Now, now, I won't leave you with blue balls. Get it?" She snickered, "Blue balls."

"I don't." Bill said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't. Don't worry, I'm just getting more comfortable," She slipped her slim arms through the long sweater holes, tugging it gently over her head and exposing her pert, bra-less chest.

 _Oh!_ Bill automatically closed his eye, but his member responded eagerly.

"Take it all in, William," she urged, "I want you to remember what it means to be human."

He blinked again, and grew to admire the form, the narrow of her waist contrasted to the fullness of her hips. She had grown up without his watchful eye and, well, he felt jealous. Gone were the braces and the square shape. Now she was like two triangles put together, an hourglass; he liked that. The circles were appealing too…

"Touch it," she instructed.

"Only because I want to," he followed suit.

"Without the gloves, bud."

He used his teeth to bite at the end of the black fabric, pulling it slowly from each finger as he noted her savoring the movement. He always like to play to his audience. When he tossed them aside, he felt the air on his fingers. Humans had too many senses!

"Please, touch me," she squirmed.

"Only because you asked so nicely," he smirked as he softly felt the peaks of her.

"Ah!" She moaned.

 _Shit_ , was that the sound he made? He hoped he didn't sound like that.

"Harder!" she pleaded as he pinched her nipples.

"So you do like a little pain?" He breathed, "We aren't so different after all, my Shooting Star."

"Shut up," she cooed, "and take off your shirt."

"I don't know…" He asserted

"Please," she implored.

"That's better," he confirmed as he took off the black overcoat and cotton, yellow undershirt. Ugh, he was all peach now. And why did he have nipples too?! He didn't have time to contemplate as the girl pressed herself against him once more. There was nothing like the feel of flesh against flesh. He'd only felt it in mutilation after possession. Yet, this was altogether different at the core of him- as if it ate at the wrath.

He wanted to feel more, "Take off your pants," he instructed.

She quirked her head.

"Please," he bit out.

"Yessir," she beamed, leaping out of her jeans and revealing yellow striped panties that clung to her just right. _Why were they sticking between her legs?_

"Did you wear those for me?" he inquired.

"Nuh-uh," she blushed, "just a coincidence that sunshine yellow happens to be my fave color."

"Sunshine, huh?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she teased. "Now please take off your pants, it's not polite to leave a girl waiting."

He stepped easily out of what she'd undone already. So this was what it meant when a human said they felt naked. The flesh of him was bare to the wind, vulnerable. He didn't like it. But of course those thoughts went out the window once Mabel was cupping his balls and stroking his shaft so adamantly.

"Lay down with me," she whispered as he noticed the lavish pillow bed that appeared beneath her. He marveled at how she could create. His skills often lay on the other end of the spectrum. The feeling of her hands left him without a quip as he fell onto the down mattress, feathers flying and softly falling around them.

"Um, will you touch me down there?" She bit her lower lip.

"Why so shy?" He quirked.

"It's hard to explain," she gulped, "It's kind of what humans like to keep secret. They don't share with a lot of people. Well, at least not me."

"Oh, but mine's up for grabs?"

"Hey, this is my dream."

"Yes, your majesty," he gave her a toothy grin, observing her wanton expression as he sunk further down her body. He couldn't describe it, but she smelled good. He'd never known such a scent before. Before he knew it, he had his mouth pressed against the mound of her underwear.

"Mm!" she moaned, "take them off, please!"

He obeyed as he was curious himself to what lay underneath. And as he peeled the soaked cotton down her legs, there it was, a perfect chestnut triangle sculpted out of hair. _Fuck._ He knew then that he had to take her. Even if no one had instructed him what to do, his dick seemed to have a mind of its own- fervently seeking out her slick entrance.

"Wait!" she cried.

" _What?_ " He couldn't hide his annoyance for a being that was used to getting everything he wanted.

"Be gentle," she whispered.

"Don't tell me," his eye opened wide, "this is your first-"

Her lip began to wobble.

"Oh, geez, Shooting Star. I know that this crap is considered _special,_ " his heart raced, "I'm not sure _how_ special but…" He kissed her flushed forehead as he'd seen humans do to comfort one another from time to time.

She giggled at the contact, "It's all right. I wanted to lose it this summer anyway…"

"What do I do?" He breathed as his tip remained poised at her entrance. She couldn't help but feel proud of him; maybe he did have some empathy developing after all.

She grabbed him and the back of his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Do it!" she exhaled, "I'd rather lose it to someone else that has something to lose. At _this_ age it's apparently a rare thing."

"I…" he was afraid to move forward. It was like the blind leading the blind. Everything was on stand still, that was until she flipped him over and pressed herself slowly but firmly onto his cock. That was when his world became constricted to the ridges within her. "Ahmm!" he cried at the sensation.

"Mm, yess!" she hummed as she began to move on him, "I'm glad that didn't hurt like I thought it would!"

"I'd say this is the opposite of hurt," he confirmed as he ground into her. Although he could see the similarities to stabbing someone. It kind of made him hard to think about her enjoying how he repetitively dived into her warm flesh. He could feel the blood pooling beneath it.

"Ah!" she moaned, "There's only one thing left to make our deal work out on both sides."

"Heck, the way this is going, I'll do anything you say!"

"Don't you _dare_ stop until I do."

"Yes _M'am_ ," He submitted, "but I'm not sure I'll ever stop."

"Bill," she laughed, "you fiend!"

He held true to his word, although it was becoming hard. So hard in fact that he felt the need to break tradition and use her given name, "Mabel," he huffed, "I can't…"

"Mmm!" She whined as he felt her grow ridged and her spasms swallow him in waves.

"Ohhh," he moaned, "I'm going to take that as the signal you're done because I can't hold… it in… any longer!" He groaned as he felt himself empty inside of her, holding her possessively close as she accepted every last piece of him."

They both lay in the afterglow, regaining their breath. "I hope it's like that in real life," she hummed, "that was _perfect_."

Bill sat up on his shoulders, his face perplex.

"I appreciate the compliment. But, Mabel…" he spoke.

"Mabel!" she looked at his unmoving, swollen lips. Who was calling her so urgently? "Mabel!"

"Huh?" she opened her bleary eyes, surprised and grateful to see herself fully dressed once more. _Oh gross, Dipper, why do I have to see your face right now?!_

"Mabel, the scales are off the charts. There was some sort of anomaly," he pointed at a graph she didn't understand. "Bill could manifest himself tonight!"

She sat straight up as she felt her stomach drop and her face drain of color. Maybe she was an idiot after all. " _Oh crap_ …"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mabel," Dipper's hand tightened around the scientific paper, "I know that tone. It's the same one you used when you broke mom's favorite snow globe."

"I…" She sat up, feeling the sweat and haze forming a cocoon around her. "He was in my dream, Dipper! But, you know, I thought it was just that, a _dream_."

"And _why_ wouldn't you wake up screaming from a giant floating triangle of doom?"

"That's just it, I thought it was a dream because I was able to transform him into a human. Maybe it was. I kinda, _really_ hope it was."

"Wait, _what?!_ " He took a step back and placed a hand on what may have been a holster and brought a small flashlight up with the other hand. "Show me your pupils," he instructed.

"Ee-yah!" She held up a sleeved arm, "How could I even open my eyes with that blaring light?"

She could feel her twin's rough grip on her arm as she blinked against the onslaught. "It's all right," he breathed as he clicked the light off. "You're okay."

She rubbed her arm and gave him a grumpy look.

"I'm sorry, Mabel," he sat beside her on the bed while placing a hand on her other shoulder, "I had to make sure you weren't him," a coldness came over him, "I know what it feels like to have him inside of you."

 _Uh, yeah, me too._

"You sure are learning a lot from Uncle Ford. I'd say he'd give you an A+ on insensitivity," she slumped back onto her pillow.

"Mabel…" he beseeched.

"You know Dipper, what would be so bad about Bill returning? Didn't he make that summer the most interesting one we'd ever had?"

"I don't think you got the full jist of what was going on, what with spending all that time with _Dippy Fresh_ ," he shivered.

"But what if he were human, and not some all-seeing-eye? What if he had no powers?"

"He'd still be a d-bag," he laughed, "it kind of seems like he'd be the type you'd fall for." He looked at his sister waiting for her disgusted face or a punch, or **anything**. She simply stared at him with a serious face. Serious Mabel was a terrible thing. "Oh no, Mabel," his stomach turned, "you didn't… Wait, you didn't _what_ exactly?" He swallowed against the dryness of his throat. "You know what, I don't want to know. I'm going to talk to Ford about all of this, maybe he has some insight."

Tears started to form in Mabel's auburn eyes. "It'll be all right," her brother cajoled, "We'll handle it like last time."

"I guess so," she sniffled, "thanks Bro-bro."

"I'll be back in a bit," he brother affirmed before closing the door, "until then keep him out of your head!"

"I didn't." She whispered into the darkness of her room, trying to convince herself.

"Fuck me?" a smooth voice came from the bed across from them. "Twins on twin beds, how quaint," Bill grinned.

"Bill!" she gasped, "How are you here?" she saw his figure as he glided into the moonlight from the window, "and human?!"

"You know, there are a few things they say that can bring a man to life…" he leaned down to brush a hair behind her ear as she flinched at the contact. He stood up from his bent position, "What's the matter Shooting Star, preferring dreams over reality? I guess I should have known that by now; after I'd put in _all_ that effort for you years ago."

"You aren't real," she shut her eyes tightly, "you aren't here."

Mabel opened her eyes when she felt the pressure of his soft, insistent hips against hers. "We can pretend," his breath was hot against her skin, causing her to flush.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I've tasted you and I finally get what all the fuss it about! And believe me, sugar, there are a few ways I can tell that you're the sweetest piece out there. Now I know why humans keep doing it over and _over_ and _over_ until the end of time!" His black eye met with hers, "I want more."

"I didn't even intend to in the first place!" She crossed her arms over herself and pouted, "I wanted it to be special."

The man in the yellow suit's jawline set for a moment as he looked away. "You said it was _perfect_."

Was she feeling bad? Why was she feeling bad for him? Why did she feel bad for everybody that didn't deserve it? Why did she give her love to people who would never give it back? She was so sick of it. "Everything was supposed to be simple here."

"Kid, are you serious? You forget that I watched you beat up a unicorn. Was _that_ simple? Facing zombies and traveling through time was too easy for you? I mean, if that's your definition then this is cake." He put a gloved hand on either side of her cheeks, "And I'd like my slice."

She didn't fight him as his tongue entered her mouth as if she were something to devour. The way he bit her lower lip made her wonder. There was no denying it felt good and was making things a little bit fuzzy. She'd never be able to keep him out of her head again. What was she supposed to do? Were those gloves cotton? The feel of them running down her skin along with his mouth was driving her crazy. It all felt much more real in this world, in her childhood bedroom.

"Stop," she spoke up, trying to recall the negatives of the situation. All that she could conceive was Dipper didn't want it. He never liked the guys she dated anyway…

"You made this form," he whispered against her neck, "you can make it go away just as easily. You and I both know you just don't want to."

 _Was he just teasing her so she'd turn him back into a triangle?_ "Never."

"You like it then?" His hand snaked under her shirt, teasing her peaked nipple.

"Mm," she whined, "don't make me say it."

"Oh, you'll be saying it. I've got a millennia to make you say it."

"Yeah, well, I don't got that long."

"Oh, so you want what I've got right away?"

"I was speaking logically, but, uh…"

"You know neither of us like the word." He purred as his gloved hand cupped the outside of her mound the fabric of her panties was keeping either of them from fully feeling another's heat. She hated to admit the frustration it produced. "Logic and rules can go jump off a cliff together. That's why I always liked you, you would have pushed them with me."

"I can't trust you," she tried to correct her teenage body.

"Ouch, Star," he spoke mockingly, "that hurts."

"But I can't!"

He paused. "What the hell do we need trust for?"

"I dunno, we just…" _What are you thinking Mabel, what do you need trust for, huh? You want him to be your boyfriend of something? Don't you know he's just like the last guy and all the others to keep on take, take, takeity taking from you. So you know what, take from him. He's a freakin' god-like creature, he's got enough to give. Don't expect anything, don't give any part of yourself away. This thing is all for you Mamacita!_ She had no devil, so the 'slightly badder' Mabel on her shoulder was screaming this at her. Then Angel Mabel had to chime in: _You really need to watch out for your twin brother. He hates this thing, I mean super-duper hates! The least you can do is make sure all of humanity is safe_. "I need you to promise me that I can trust you."

He sat back on his leather heels. "You don't have to worry about any triangle offspring if that's what…"

"No! And, yuck, offspring? _Really?_ That word? Anyway, this is my body and I've seen what you're capable of. Please insert trust token to continue this ride."

"Mabel, you know I…"

"Up bup bup, shake on it."

He took a moment to weigh the thought as he looked down at the strength and determination in her fragile wrist. "Kid, you're destined for great things," he smirked as he put out his hand was about to shake hers. At that time, she took his other hand and entwined their fingers. _Smart girl, not wanting any crossed fingers on this one. Guess I'm stuck._

"Good, now that it's settled, I'd like to see what other areas of you I can taste."

"I know a good spot down town," she grinned.

"Oh really?" She slunk beneath the covers, slowly peeling back her panties. "This sugar always keeps them stuck to you, doesn't it?" He remarked as a single, long finger passed over her naked sex. He brought it up to his mouth for a taste.

"When you're around it seems to be a certainty," she panted as he curiously rubbed the round object at the tip of her. She moaned in gratification, which made his cock twitch in return.

"I believe I'm getting the hang of things," he looked up at her proudly. She smiled in return as his mouth came flesh with her opening, tracing his tongue around her before it disappeared inside of her.

Mabel's head rolled back as her face formed silent shapes. It felt _so_ good. None of her other boyfriends cared to pay much attention to the part of the game. Maybe that's why they got stuck on the bases and never made it all the way home.

Then she heard the distant sound of running up the steps. "Oh crud, Dipper!" She cried out.

"You got a thing for Pine Tree?" Bill peaked his head out from under the covers as Mabel pushed his head down between her legs with both hands. That was all she could think of before her brother made his way through the door. She was so screwed, literally.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he twisted the door open.

"It's not what it looks like!" She howled.

"Um, were you having a nightmare or something?" Her twin took a step back and looked her up and down, "You're all sweaty, are you sick?"

She merely blinked as she saw her hands were laying flush on the mattress. Maybe she _was_ going crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't the circle date the cube?" Dipper put the joke out along with his fork, enthusiastically eyeing his bemused audience, "It was completely platonic!"

"Hah! Plantonic solids," Ford snorted. "Dipper you're really something." He shuffled the hair on the teen's head.

 _Nice one Dipper_ , Mabel mused, _I've got one. Tell me, why did your sister screw the triangle?_ The family sat around the small wooden table shoveling pancakes. She abstained from the sausage and pushed her butter around, the syrup smiley face drooping in a Glasgow grin.

"Whassamatter with you, Mabel?" Stan asked through full cheeks, "Dipper keep you up with his snoring? I know it couldn't have been the science talk; that would have put you right out." He gave her a wink and she felt her cheeks push up.

"Actually, I think that it was the science talk," Dipper swallowed his food as he looked to Ford, "I totally gave her nightmares about _that_ guy."

Uncle Ford seemed to look directly through her skull, "Nightmares?"

She felt the chill drip into her stomach, "Nah," she faked a smile, "It's nothing, really. Dipper just thinks everything is about _that_ guy." _That guy being you, Uncle Ford._ "'Scuse me while I teach him a thing or two about girls."

Her chair screeched with the sound of wood on wood. Dipper followed suit as the two of them stepped out into the warm shelter of the porch. They sat on the steps looking at the trusty old golf cart that started it all. "You can't tell him." Mabel stared forward, feeling as if more than just one all-seeing eye was upon her.

"Mabel," Dipper laughed, "C'mon, it was just a dream. Charts are looking normal. Everything will be fine."

She gave him a serious look. "Why tell him, then?"

"Ugh, you know I hate **Serious** Mabel," Dipper brushed a hand through his hair, no longer afraid of showing his trademark. "Do I have to act like D-Fresh again?" He joked as he pretended to do kick flips on the lawn, "Radical!" He stalled, "Uh, bo-bodacious? That's the word, right?"

"Dipper, you're such a dork," she shoved him happily. "But, seriously. _Mystery twins_ needs an air of mystery doesn't it? Just you and me, Bro-bro?"

"…I guess I can see your point," he scratched his arm as a nervous habit, "even if I don't understand it."

"I'll be fine," she slapped him on the back. "I just don't want the whole world to know what's inside my head."

"You want to hear something that's not much of a mystery to me anymore?" He smiled.

"What?" She grinned.

"Wendy," he leaned back, his hands spread on the timber planks.

"Whaaaat?" Mabel put her hands dramatically to her cheeks.

"Yeah. You know we're both a college level academically, and that makes the age gap seem less. What really helped was getting out of high school. When you're in it, four years make it seem like you're a decade apart."

"Wow, so you, uh…" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mabel, no," he laughed as he shook his head. "We're just friends. Really good friends."

"I believe I've heard those words before," Mabel stroked an imaginary beard.

"I may have lost my list but I feel safer maintaining my current status. I mean, she turned me down before. Besides, I don't want a girlfriend. It would distract me from my work."

 _Good. You've wasted your teenage years in a basement wearing a lab coat next to an old fart._ "Safety-shmafety," She flicked her wrist. "Does she still work here?"

"Um, yeah, but only on weekends."

"My, my. Isn't today Sunday?"

"Yeees," he strained.

"Does she still ride her bike?"

"She… likes to walk that path," Dipper looked away as he pointed in the direction he knew by heart.

"Let's take a walk, _shall we_?" Mabel purred as she grabbed his elbow and sped up the pace.

Dipper frantically tried to wipe any remaining syrup from his face. "Mabel, it's a waste of time, she'll be at the shack eventually."

"Isn't it a lovely day in the woods?" Mabel ignored.

"Why, you want to have a rendezvous with Shmebulock?" Dipper joked.

"Shut up," Mabel teased. "Wanna know what's funny? I can't remember the names of any other gnomes. Hah! And they kept forgetting his name. Oof!" She suddenly walked into something soft.

"Mabel!" A girl in a flowery shirt with short red hair picked her up and spun her around.

She stumbled back, "We- Wendy?" Where was the fur hat? The lumber jack chic? The luscious locks?

"Yeah, dude," She no longer had to bend to talk to the girl. They were eye to eye. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Hehe, yeah," Mabel couldn't deny the strange feeling in her stomach. Everything in Gravity Falls wouldn't be the same as she remembered it. Why would she think that? What, was Robbie a businessman now? "I've just been working on sweaters back in Cali."

"Right on," Wendy winked at her before she turned to Dipper.

The glance they exchanged made Mabel want to disappear into Ford's old bunker. It was like something from a romance movie, speaking of a million things that had occurred in her absence. It was then she realized maybe she had missed his awkward teen years. They both had. The twins had abandoned one another; done things they said they would never do.

"Oops! I dropped my excuse further up the trail," Mabel knew they weren't listening anyways, "I better go find it!" she sang as she sped off into the towering sequoias. She heard Dipper call after her faintly but she raced on, spurred by the conflicting emotions in her heart.

She wanted to come back here to recapture her youth. She should have known there was no way of going back. No time ruler could let her exactly recreate that summer of innocence. She couldn't take back those stupid years she'd wasted in high school. She couldn't erase the senior quote she'd devoted to a douchebag. She closed her eyes to block out the warm tears. That was, until she found her socks wetted by a cool mountain stream.

"Agh!" She shrieked as she stepped out of the creek. Mabel sniffled as she took a second to assess her surroundings. _Yep, lost_. She crouched with her hands on her knees to watch the fish. "Hello, Mister Minnow." Her voice strained to be happy. She calmed as she looked at the trees swaying in the reflection of the water. Water striders were moving against the current. Then, there was a yellow figure with a black top hat in the ripples. "You!" She looked up to see him standing on a rock that parted the water.

"Me!" He grinned in mock surprise. His expression changed, "But, enough about me. What about you, kid? You allergic to woodland creatures or something?"

"I'm- I'm fine," she grinned. "I was just splashed by the water."

He took a moment, taking his glove off slowly, watching her expression as he cupped the water in his hand and pushed it in her direction.

"Hey!" she trilled as she felt the water dampen her hair and shirt.

"Now you've been splashed," he shrugged. "Before, not so much."

She kicked the water back at him playfully, knocking off his hat. " _That's_ a splash!" she giggled as he flailed his arms and waded into the water to retrieve his precious item. He left it on the shore to dry, as his blonde hair shone in the dappled sunlight. He shook it like a shaggy dog.

"Touché, Shooting Star," he sat down beside her on the bank, removing his coat to let it dry as well. Mabel smiled at the black suspenders over his white dress shirt. Seems her tastes were moving from the eighties to the twenties. She laughed as she imagined him in the style of Richard Simmons.

"Am I crazy?" she spoke towards the tree tops.

"Why say that?" He scrutinized her with one charcoal eye.

"I only see you when I'm alone."

"Hate to say it, but you don't hang with a friendly crowd."

"Well not to _you_."

"Exactly."

"…

Why does Uncle Ford hate you so much?"

Bill's eye widened before he glanced back at the same trees Mabel was examining. "We were pals once. But now we're not."

"Is it that easy?"

"Isn't it?" Bill raised an eyebrow, hinting at her current situation.

"Not if you care."

"True. He didn't care. **I** _certainly_ didn't care. We were both out to get what we wanted. He wanted knowledge. I wanted world domination. Then when I seek my end of the bargain- he traps me! What can I say, karma's a bitch."

"Are we- in a deal?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked.

"I would."

"Do you care?" He grasped her chin and tilted his head to look into her auburn eyes.

She could see herself reflected as light in his dark pupil, "I- don't _not_ care." She looked away.

"Of course," he laughed. "You're Mabel."

Her heart spiked at the sound of her name. "Do you care?"

"What is caring?" He gestured out to the wind.

"Of course," Mabel imitated, "you're Bill."

"Yeah," He whispered, "what would I know?"

She took her attention away from a woodpecker to examine his face. Her smile faded as she saw his brow furrowed. He must not have been used to all of the emotions that could be conveyed through his mouth because it seemed unsure of which look to settle on. "You're right, toots," his expression became a dark smile. They both had used their grins to hide. Her feelings behind cheer, his behind menace. At least that's what her gut was telling her.

"You tell me," she covered the fear in her voice.

"No, _you_ tell me." He stood up, " _Bill_ is in the eye of the beholder." Was that why he always dressed to the nines?

"No," she smiled as she brought her hands up to cup his jaw and neck, "you can decide for yourself." Her lips met his, eliciting a low groan. He wouldn't tell her that he cared, and maybe she equated it to what they were doing, but she could sure taste the passion on her tongue. Her bad if he sunk them all into a chaos pit. Again. The way he kissed her took away her worry and pain and made her feel as if she were floating. She hoped it did the same for him. Maybe he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe this was the first time Bill didn't have a clear plan of action and it confused the hell out of him. But as long as his goal wasn't total domination of anything aside from her…

She stopped at the sound of a twig snapping, and looked over her lover's shoulder to lock eyes with her twin. "Dipper," she breathed. Her arms grasped Bill's biceps, he grasped her back. She glanced at the unwavering dark of his eye. He wasn't going to run?

"Mabel- yeah- uh," Dipper flinched, "you scared me when you ran off there. Is everything okay with…?" She could see the way he eyed the blonde suspiciously.

He turned to give the boy a good look at his face, "Ben," he smiled.

"Yes, _Ben_ ," Dipper put his hand to his pocket. "Isn't it funny that my sister shows up here a few days ago- after years of living in another state- and suddenly she's _all_ over you?"

"Hilarious."

Mabel couldn't decide whether that was glee or sarcasm. She took his hand in hers to make sure he kept his promise. She squeezed his ungloved palm, urging for trust. He wrapped his fingers around hers but did not look her way.

"Hey, Dipper, did you find-?" Wendy stumbled onto the scene. "Woah, way to go, Mabel!" She cheered as she examined the refined male specimen. "I haven't seen you around these parts. Yet you look oddly familiar..." She looked between the boy scientist and Ben, "Are you a tourist?"

"That's a good word for it, Gingersnap."

"That's it!" Dipper pulled what looked like a laser gun from his belt loop, "I know that you're B-!"

" **BEN!** " Mabel interrupted " _Ben_ was just telling me he has to get back to his traveling theatre troupe. Yeah, he's all about that. Go on now, Ben," she gave him a light press on the back, "I'll meet up with you later."

"You sure will," his eye flicked in Dipper's direction a second before he placed a kiss on the back of her palm, "Star."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mabel," Dipper was fuming, "Did you forget about that time he said he was going to make us corpses? _Child corpses!_ "

"Sush, Dipper," Mabel cooed, "That was B…" He twin gave her a menacing look, "I mean, this is Ben. He's just a normal guy. **_Bill_** ," she wouldn't be afraid to say it, "on the other hand, was a floating triangle. And, we have Grunkle Stan to thank for bringing an end to his existence. How could he be a man now?"

"He could have taken over some poor guy's body! I've been there, and apparently it's pretty easy if you make a deal. **Oh God**." He turned to look his twin in the face, "You didn't make a deal did you?!"

"NO! No." Mabel enthusiastically shook her head. "Come on, you've seen his pupil- yeah so what if it's only one- it's human. He's totally human."

"I have my doubts." Dipper was calming down, but his body shook with the tremors of his twelve year old self.

"I have to agree with Dipper," Soos piped up as the twins and Wendy found themselves at the foot of the shack once more. He was still wearing a suit jacket, remarkably similar to that of their Grunkle, over his question mark shirt. After the older brothers had returned from their Stan-O'-War II tour, they came back to reside in the home they had grown so fond of. Stan said he missed his butt cushion, Ford said he needed to run some tests on their new mysterious information. Soos knew that they just wanted to get back to the place they knew as home. He'd grown to know it as home as well. His mother had passed peacefully two years after they moved in and the house was cleaned to perfection. A picture of her stood on the coffee table in the sunny reading room upstairs. Stan was the only father figure he'd ever known. He knew he couldn't throw away his showmanship, so Soos was content to sit back and be Vice President of the Mystery Shack, looking for new items to showcase, or basically to glue together. He still enjoyed being the handyman after all.

The crew looked up to examine the unshaven face of their old friend; a patchy chestnut beard was growing. Mabel thought it suited him well. "I never brought this up to anyone, not even the old guys- 'cuz didn't want to dredge up memories. But, you dudes should follow me."

Mabel could feel her heart falter as she looked into Dipper's incredulous eyes. They all followed Soos onto an unbeaten path in the forest. "As Dipper and Wendy know, I've come to be the go-to guy for gathering mystery critters around here. A title I am proud of, by the way. I was having a good day gathering pine cones to make a tree man when I saw something from that day many years ago."

The young adults followed in silence, each recounting their own memories. Mabel felt a twinge in her gut. _Okay, so maybe Bill had been more of a threat than the passing years had given him credit for_. _But she was in control, right? She'd always been on top of Bill. Well, except for the time when she was laying under him- but even that she'd given him permission to do._ She couldn't hide her blush. _Why_ did _he give her such a pleasant prison to hide in? He could have tortured the crap out of her…_

"It's going to be okay," Wendy put her hand on Mabel's back in misunderstanding. It was still a comfort, but what would her friend think if she knew?

"Here it is," Soos gestured out to a bunch of brambles and weeds in the middle of a clearing.

"Uh…" Was the collective response.

"Oh," he chucked as he grabbed a nearby stick, "sorry dudes." He used the branch to move away the plant matter and reveal the cold marble of the triangle's persona.

"Wah!" Dipper and Wendy gasped as the held onto each other, awkwardly breaking away when they saw no threat.

Mabel felt several strange emotions run through her as she ran forward, clawing away the thorns to fully understand what the appearance of this totem meant. "That means," she took a breath after her exertion and turned to Dipper, "he's not free. He can't be."

"Mabel, you're bleeding," Dipper examined her thorn ridden hands. "Don't be so rash, okay? I'm worried about you."

"What's it say on the bottom?" Wendy moved forward.

"What?" Mabel whispered as her brother turned to the base and read,

"…Ten symbols placed around a wheel

Hand in hand they'll bond the seal.

But break the chain

And pay the cost.

The prophecy will all be lost…"

"Woah, but it's all in code," Wendy mused.

"Cipher's code." Dipper took out small flip notebook from his back pocket. It had a number three in the middle of a pine tree logo on the front.

Mabel had to laugh because the way he wrote in it reminded her of Blue's Clues. "What is that?" She poked.

"It's- my notebook," Dipper flushed, "I've been gathering some information of my own."

"Chip off the old block," Mabel punched his arm.

"Wait a minute," Wendy become impossibly pale, "weren't we all holding hands for the- did Ford call it a prophecy?"

"…Woah- would you call a circle a wheel?" Soos continued.

"He's still here," Dipper backed away from the statue as if it were on fire. "And if he is- all is lost!"

"Calm down," Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder. "This stone slab must be here for a reason. If he were at full power, wouldn't it be gone?"

"Yeah," Mabel brushed a finger over his top hat. "Didn't he leave this form behind when he went in somebody's head? Then we defeated him in Grunkle Stan's."

"Stan remembered," Dipper swallowed.

Mabel looked to her twin, "But it didn't bring him back because he's still here!" She unintentionally shouted as she pointed at the monument. "Right?"

The wind sent ripples through the grass in the clearing, brushing the _Dodecatheon_ against the stone. A flower commonly known as shooting star.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel lay in her bed that night, looking up at the pale green stars on her ceiling. Some of them had lost their glow over the years. She sighed. Dipper had not yet reported that day's events to Ford, as per her request. The group had left the mortuary feeling numb. They needed time to figure things out. Okay, _she_ had to figure things out. If only she could get some sleep. It was somewhere around ten. All the Mabel Juice she drank had her running back and forth to the shared bathroom. No one else drank it but her- so she didn't have to tell them about the new and improved rum addition, right? Spiced rum was the happiest of alcohols after all. Pirates drank it on faraway islands as they sailed off into the sunset. She rolled over to view an empty bed. Her twin was working late again. He always worked late. Mabel wondered if he felt guilty when he didn't empty his guts to the famed Author. She tried not to care, but every time she did that it ate her at her insides more than the rum.

After heading to the bathroom, her naked feet lead her to the room once bathed in a red, triangular glow. The window was now a flat rectangle, the mottled glass still the color of blood, letting in the cold blue light of the full moon. She knelt, leaning her arms on the window seat as she plead to that moon for answers. A line floated through her head from a childhood movie, _"There is no man… only that man in the moon…"_

"All religions are wrong you know," came a voice behind her.

"I know," her gaze was still locked with the celestial body.

"…You're not praying to anyone, are you?"

"No," fell from her swollen lips, "I'm not."

"What are you doing, kid?" Whispered into her ear.

"Looking at that man…" Her brain was fuzzy from the drink as his hands traced her arms. She could feel him memorizing her body, being clad in a thin pajama shirt and no longer a sweater.

His glove turned over her palm, noting the cuts, "You had fun without me, didn't you?"

"We found your body," Her eyes were still on the sky as they began to tear.

"This _is_ my body," he grasped her wrist, showing her how solid he could be, "That's just a card-board cutout. Don't be so careless. I'm the only one that gets to cause the injuries around here."

"What if I want to?" She teased.

"You wouldn't." He stated knowingly.

Mabel scoffed at the truth. "Why me?" She turned her head slightly, her hair catching in her chapstick.

"I once liberated a dimension, Shooting Star," He knelt behind her, "Did you know that?"

She shook her head.

"But **you** , you liberated me in a whole new way." His hands traveled down her back, "And now, I get to liberate you. Completely."

" _Your_ way only comes with torture and fire." She winced with confliction.

" **Oh** , I'll show you torture and fire," his lips were on her ear, "Would you like to see a fire so _pretty_ you'll never want to put it out?"

"You better check your eye," She turned away, "because there's no way that exists."

"I think you need someone to open yours." He grinned as his gloved hands performed the opposite, covering her vision.

"What are you-?" She gasped at the sudden chill and spreading warmth.

"Careful, kid, I usually don't like sharing skulls." Her voice came out as Bill's, "It gets too crowded. But seeing as you and I are intimately acquainted..."

Mabel brought her hand up to her face, only to feel his touch, " _How could you?!"_ Her voice echoed in her head, _"I thought I could trust you!"_

"You can. We shook on it." She felt his smile on her face.

 _"Then what are you doing in my head?!"_

"Trust me." His hands, her hands, ran up the base of her neck. They slowly lifted her hair and let it fall heavily against her back. "So smooth..."

 _"Quit it,"_ she blushed. _"It feels weird."_

"Good. Weird is the best feeling." Her head moved of its own volition, admiring the peaks through the thin fabric. "…Would you look at that."

Mabel had never really looked at herself sexually before, and she felt the intense heat prickling up her neck at being a voyeur to her own body. Her hands traveled slowly up her waist, stopping at the bottom of her breasts. Her nipples strained in expectance. "You want me to?" She nodded, but her head outside wouldn't follow. "I'm going to need to hear it."

 _"I… think I do."_

The chipping, pink nails of her delicate fingers toyed with her sweetly. Her moans echoed in her mindscape.

"That's what I like to hear," He purred as his hands eagerly kneaded her mounds.

 _"Not so rough!"_

His hands, her hands, left her completely bereft. "Some day you'll see it my way, Shooting Star. I had hoped this would help." The fingers dipped inward at the curve on her side, soon feeling the swell under her shorts before giving it a swift slap.

 _"Ah!"_

"Huh, you can never hit it as hard for yourself, can you?"

"Hey, Mabel!"

 _"Shit!"_ "Shit."

"Mabel, what are you doing in that creepy old room by yourself?" The voice of her Grunkle Stan peaked out from behind the door.

"I was **just** getting into- _knitting some sweaters!_ " Mabel's voice was like a soundboard. No one had overtaken his voice before, but if he was impressed he wouldn't let her know.

"Uh huh. Yeah," Stan gave her a stern and confused face since there was no yarn to be seen. "Listen, I know it's late, but the remake of _Ducktective_ is about to start. Seeing as you're busy and all-"

"Yes, very. _Not!"_

"Mhm." Stan's lip curled as he took a step out the door. "I'm going to pour out that Mabel Juice. Don't think I don't keep track of my Sailor Jerry! I pay for the stuff after all. And I wouldn't doubt it if some of that banned candy made its way…" His voice faded as he walked back into oblivion.

"Naughty girl," Mabel never heard herself laugh in such a wickedly amused way.

"You shut up!" She shouted, silence ringing the air as her reply. "…Bill?" Again the air was empty. "Ugh." She clutched her splitting headache. "I think I know how Cap'n Jack feels." The teen headed back towards her room. _Ducktective_ was tempting, but she knew that the CGI would ruin what once was a two dimensional masterpiece. They'd probably add blood and guts and make him a robot or something. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone? Why couldn't they just relive the magic of the first one over and over and over? What was so good about new stuff? Her heart suddenly ached with nostalgia as she eyed the moon from her twin bed once more.

Again she was fitful, her mind too busy to catch the dreams that evaded her. For some reason it kept going back to the tingling feeling of her hands on her nipples. That spank didn't feel too bad either. No one had ever done it to her. She'd always been a good kid, the best, in fact. Such an indecent move caused something to stir in her core. She rolled onto her front, noting the way her shorts caught between her legs. Her fingers went south, pulling out the fabric as they glided against her sex. Her voice groaned into the pillow as she retracted a smooth wetness. " _So smooth_ ," she remembered his voice. How was it that those two words alone were enough to make her nipples hard? One curious hand went north to capture the bud; it was still taut. "Mm." When she closed her eyes she could see him inside of her. A literal mind fuck. _"Don't stop now,"_ echoed in her skull.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," she mumbled against sleepiness as her fingers quickened their pace, sliding up and down but never entering. Her thumb flickered over the bead at the top of her. Her pillow was getting wet from her panting. She needed this distraction. She needed release, but she didn't quite know how to get there. That was when her hand moved of its own accord, gently inserting two fingers and massaging her walls. "Oh!" Mabel pressed a hand against the headboard as her fingers furiously went at her. Her body arched into it, awkwardly meeting her moves. She soon unraveled with a cry. _"Say it."_

"Mmm- thank you-." she collapsed into her twisted blankets, breathing heavily, "Thanks, Bill."

 _"You're welcome."_


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper rubbed his tired eyes, coming up from the uneven cement steps of the basement. Those couldn't have been up to code. They were probably installed by Stan. He tripped, _Yep, definitely installed by Stan_. The more his feet grew the harder it was to cover the stair. Uncle Ford had gone to bed a little before him, seeing as he didn't have the fearful images of fire and destruction searing into his skull. Or maybe he did- who knows what that guy saw on the other side of the portal. Either way, the old man seemed comfortably able to sleep at night. It could have been the sail around the world that did it. He laughed as he envisioned the same opportunity- Mabel as his first mate, clad in a paper pirate cap with googly eyes on her sock puppet parrot. They could sail to the Caribbean, or chill on one of the unfound islands. He shivered as the Bermuda Triangle brought up unpleasant memories. Gravity Falls seemed so far from the sand and sun he couldn't recall the last time he'd thought of it. Come to think of it, this town had once _been_ his summer vacation. Since when had it become an occupation? He paused to ruminate. When did he last have a summer? His sister's sun screened cheeks came to mind as she smiled with her rainbow braces; the last one was probably with her. The vending machine door swung open with a sound like one of the doors from Star Trek. That was when he saw his twin rooting around in the fridge.

"Mabel," he yawned, "What are you doing up? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

"What are _you_ doing awake?" She leaned back with her hair in a side ponytail, pulling a jar of olives from the fridge, "Don't you people sleep around here?"

"Wha- You people?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, "You mean Uncle Ford and me?"

"Yeah, you and Sixer."

Dipper took a step back as his hand grazed over the lazer gun that was always ready in his pocket. His fingers reached out shakily, retracting into a hard fist.

Mabel leaned against the kitchen counter, a Cheshire smile on her straightened teeth, illuminated in the moonlight. He knew. He knew and his heart sank lower than the undiscovered depths of the sea.

"I don't think we need to waste time with introductions, Pine Tree." Mabill gestured to a seat at the kitchen table.

"That's a way to put it." Dipper stayed solidly put, his throat constricting and his heart thrumming in his ears. If he couldn't do it to Ford, it was damn sure he couldn't do it to Mabel. "What do you want?"

"What do you _think_ I want?" Mabill toyed with the ponytail like a cat with a string.

"Your body back." Dipper winced slightly at the show before him.

"Do you know what it's like to live inside a pig's cranium?" Mabill's head tilted.

"What?" Liquid nitrogen poured down his spine.

"Because I do," Mabill stepped forward with a flourish, "I enjoyed it so much I stayed there for years! Kind of like Cabo!"

"But you were in-"

" **Yes.** I was in Fez's head. But I saw where things were headed and I jumped ship." Was that a martini in his sister's hand? Dipper eyed it suspiciously before returning his gaze to hers. Mabill slammed it onto the table, spilling the liquid. "Did you know lesser animals don't have the ability to make deals? That way you don't have to make one! HAH!"

Dipper swallowed against his drying throat.

"That little piggy didn't have much to say to me. I doubt he even knew I was there- being in a sort of hibernation and all- waiting for the _family reunion_." Mabill downed the drink, a drop of alcohol trailing from the side of her mouth. "Seventeen year olds can't handle their shit," Mabill laughed, fingers lazily playing with her lower lip. "Especially not this one." He stuck a finger inside, "But braces gave her a nice mouth, didn't they?"

Dipper's voice was deadly, "Get out of my sister."

Bill ignored the empty threat, "That little piggy really did miss his master. I had to share those disgusting feelings: _Where's Mabel? Ooh, I'm so lonely, I wish I had a hug- wouldn't that be a widdle treat!_ You could say her four legged friend saved her because I didn't kill her when she came to visit. In fact, I rather enjoyed the belly rubs and pats on the head. Nobody ever tells you you're doing a good job in this line of work. Call it Stockholm syndrome but I've grown fond of Shooting Star. I think I'll keep her as _my_ pet so she can see how it feels." A grin broke out on Mabill's face as if she were having the idea for the first time.

Dipper grabbed one of the sharp knives from the wooden block on the counter and held to his twin's throat. Bill knew he couldn't blast his sister, but was he willing to test other means? "Get OUT!"

"Come on Pine Tree. Sticks and stones may break my bones- Hey I should try that!"

"STOP it." The knife was shaking in his clenched fist. He knew he couldn't cause pain as a weapon. Again his threats were hollow.

"Do you know what the best part is? _She_ brought me into her head! _She_ was the one that wanted to go and dream about little old ME!"

Dipper's body was burning.

"And she's the one who brought me to life," Mabill rolled her head back as she stared at the moon. "Do you want to know how she brought me to life?" She leaned forward so the catlike pupils could peek out from under her brows, "You're a smart boy, Pine Tree- can you figure it out?"

Dipper dropped the knife as his arms wrapped around his grown sister. Of course he could figure it out, with all of the data on mystical beasts in the world there was no way he would have avoided reading up on an incubus. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled her harder towards him, "I'm so sorry, Mabel."

Mabill's yellow eyes widened and closed.

"Bro-bro?" Her sleepy voice came back as he sank to the ground in relief, his arms still around her waist. "Wassamatter? Why are you crying?"

"Mabel," his hands clutched her t-shirt fabric, "Will you stay up with me tonight?"

"Heh, like a sleepover? Aren't we getting a bit too old?" She teased.

Dipper's floppy curls shook no against her midsection.

"Hey," She sunk down beside him on the kitchen floor, "did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't think I can ever sleep again," His brown eyes blinked an end to the stream.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mabel, I want to show you something," Her brother stood up. "But you have to keep your eyes closed to keep it a surprise."

 _He's lying. You can tell._ Bill's voice floated through her head.

 _Yeah, I can,_ she thought back, _but I learned a long time ago to trust the people I love_.

Her mind was silent.

"Sounds good, oh twin of mine," Mabel closed her eyes. When she felt the cold strength of a zip tie around her wrists they flew open. "Hey, you didn't say anything about keeping my hands closed!"

"Sorry, Mabel," he winced. "Also necessary."

"Oh," her brows furrowed as she looked down at her wrists and back up to her brother's sad eyes, "Okay." She closed her eyes as her heart leapt in her throat.

 _You did something!_ She screamed in her mindscape. _And none too nonchalantly either- he knows you're in here!_

 _I wanted to make him squirm a little. I said you could trust me. We made a deal. You can trust me not to hurt you. You can trust that I won't let_ anyone _else hurt you. But TRUST for everyone in the same bloodline? That ain't there, Sugar. And if he_ pushes _me to I won't hesitate to-_

 _What is this,_ Dawson's Creek _? C'mon Bill- quit the drama. If you would have tried being NICE, do you think he'd be doing whatever it is he's trying to do?_

 _Where's the fun in that? Especially after what he made me go through._

 _YOU?! Do you remember what you did to this town?_

 _Hehe, yeah. Good times._

Her brother picked her up princess style. "Hey!" she protested as she gave him an angry, pouty look.

"Also necessary," he apologized, "I don't want you falling when your eyes are closed."

She swallowed against her dry throat- what was that strange taste? Was that olives? Yuck. Come to think of it, her body was all tingly. _Bill!_

 _Give a guy a break, Shooting Star. I haven't had a drink in years. If you want me to stop all this, I could just manifest myself-_

 _No! This is YOUR fault so you're going to sit through it. Though I'm not sure we're going to like it._

 _…We?_

 _Of course. I won't leave you alone, because I'm going to protect you too._

Her mind was silent, but it felt as if someone were holding her hand. And that hand was fragile.

She kept true to her promise and closed her eyes all the way down the cement steps. She knew where they were from the sound of the vending machine and the damp, musty smell.

 _That dripping water makes it sound like the Bat Cave. If your brother's not Batman that means he's Sixer's-_

 _Bill!_ She thought angrily, but couldn't fight the smile playing on her lips.

"You can open your eyes now." Dipper spoke as her lids blinked open and the lights flickered on. Her brother stepped up to a tube-like column, removing the tarp that covered the machine.

 _Two questions,_ Bill echoed in her head, _one: is there a warehouse for stuff like this, and two: do villains get discounts?_ _Or is it just the_ really _evil villains?_

"I need you to go inside. Then, I promise to tell you everything."

She chewed on her lip as she felt the adrenaline pool in her. "Al-All right."

 _You don't have to do this. Maybe I could talk things out with Pine Tree. Or, you know, I could just be alone in this freaky chamber of fun…_

 _I'm staying with you. Keep me informed of how you're feeling- I don't know what this does._

Her barefoot stepped into the tube and felt the bumps that were much like the bath mat in her shower back home. There was even a drain at the bottom. The rotating door closed swiftly behind her and she felt the air slowly blowing her hair back. It seemed to whisper around her ears in a fairy's voice.

"Bill's inside your head!" Dipper blurted out has if he'd been holding his breath. "I had to get you in here before he could grab something sharp and, well," Dipper grabbed his locks, revealing his birthmark, "who knows what!"

"Did he grab something sharp in the kitchen?" Mabel spoke calmly, assessing the situation.

"…No." Dipper paced, "he was just talking. Horrible things."

"Same old Bill. Did he slam my hand in a drawer or push me down the stairs? I don't feel anything, but it could be the alcohol."

"I don't think so. But- did he put your hair in that side ponytail?"

"Heh, yeah. Nice choice."

"Mabel!" Her twin stomped the floor, "Did you know he was in your head?! Were you listening to what he said to me?"

She shook her head, "No! I must have been sleeping. Well, before I conked out- I may have, kinda, known he was in my head."

Dipper's palm traveled down his face. "Mabel, why? Why did you let him in?"

"He wasn't harming anybody."

"Not yet."

 _Bill, are you okay? Do you want to speak for yourself here?_ The question went unanswered in her mindscape.

"What is this device I'm in, exactly?" The air sent a chill through her.

"You've heard of a white noise machine; I call this a yellow noise machine. If Bill is inside anyone's mind this is built to drown him out."

"And then what?"

"I'm not sure… I need Uncle Ford's help."

"Ahmygawd, Uncle Ford!" she slumped. "I mean, I guess if you don't want to be a twin anymore. He'll probably blow my head off!"

Dipper put a hand to his chin in remembrance of his Uncle's lack of hesitation in such cases. Maybe that other side of the portal had made him cold. "Wait! What about the prophecy? We could recreate the circle and get everyone gathered up to send him off to- to wherever."

That would buy her time to sort things out. Maybe she could get Bill to apologize. But would he ever really get along with her family? And what did he really want with her in the long run? She really did need time. "I think that's our best bet. Can we stop this air? My hair keeps whipping my face."

"That's what keeps him quiet."

"Dipper," she looked down, "I know it may be hard to understand but- I think I need to talk to him."

"Mabel," her brother furiously shook his head in disbelief, "this isn't some teenage boy! This is a demon that feeds off of chaos and destruction." He pressed a hand against the glass at her tears, "I know you. I know you want to get him to say he's sorry. And even if he does, what do you think he'll do after that? He's just going to trash the town and try to take over the universe like before! Do you think anybody with those ambitions would ever say to themselves, _Gee, this little girl's right, maybe I should stop being a jerk_?"

"It could happen," she sniffled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mabel," Dipper paused before looking down, "I'm going to have to keep you here until I figure this out." He couldn't bear to look at whatever destruction or betrayal crossed her face for fear of changing his mind, "It's for your own good... And also the good of the known universe," he gave her a brief glance, "but you know your good is more important to me."

"Dipper," her lip quivered, "The best thing for your sister would be freedom. C'mon, we need to figure this out together. You can't just leave me in some tube in the basement like your other experiments."

Her twin stood for a moment before her, body in contemplation of moving. Towards or away from her, she didn't know. "Mystery twins?" Her eyes sought his as her hand formed the familiar fist against the glass.

"I'm sorry, Mabel," he turned before she could catch the tear falling from his eye. His back stiffened as he emphasized, "I'm going to get Wendy and Soos- they're a part of the prophecy and they already know what's up. I'll be back really soon. _I promise_."

"Dipper!" She cried after him as she heard his feet padding up the uneven stairs. "Wait!" The vending machine door opened, "DIPPER!" It closed just as swiftly. Mabel was left in the dark with the faded light and murmuring air.

##

"Wendy!" Pnk! Pnk! The pebbles made noises as they bounced against the window of her childhood bedroom. "Wendy!" The voice screamed in an urgent whisper.

"Dipper?" she rubbed her eyes as she remembered she left the window partly open for some air. She shuffled over in plaid slippers and opened it all the way. "What's up man? It's kinda late… Or early." She yawned. "Your pick."

"Mabel's in trouble!"

"What? Hold on, I'll be right down."

Wendy stuffed her feet in some worn jeans under her t-shirt and slipped on some converse before heading out the door.

"What's up with Mabel?" She put an arm on his shoulder in consolation. No longer are they the noodles they once were. They would have been freckled with sun if he ever took a step out of the lab.

"Remember that guy we saw her with?"

"Did he hurt her? I'm still handy with an axe, if you know what I mean."

"You said he looked familiar."

"Yeah, I couldn't place it. Dipper, what's this all-"

"That guy- that thing- it's Bill."

"Oh," she took a moment to imagine the triangle as a person, "shit." Her eyes widened as she took a breath, "It _is_ him, isn't it?"

The boy nodded as he tried to put up a strong front.

"It's okay to be scared, Dipper. That guy had a lot of power. Tell me, what exactly did he do to Mabel?"

Dipper's lip became a thin line as his face grew red all the way down to his neck. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell.

"How many bases?" Wendy cut to the chase.

Dipper looked up in utter shock. Still a total virgin. It was cute.

"Come on, I saw the way she looked at him. That wasn't the first time she'd seen him."

Dipper looked at the ground. "Home base, I guess? I don't know." He gave an awkward shiver.

"I see… I know this is tough. Was it consensual?"

Dipper threw up his arms, "I don't know, Wendy! Can you consent to demons?!"

"Hey, man, you're the expert here. But, she wasn't crying to you after? She didn't ask you for help?"

"No… She was acting embarrassed though. Her face was always flushed. She kept it a secret."

"Ah," she gave a relieved smile. "From what I saw, Mabel likes the guy. I could be wrong, but I think she was protecting him."

"From what? He's an all-powerful demon."

"Her big, strong, Bro." She punched his arm.

Dipper smiled goofily before coming back to himself. "Wait a minute- are you saying you condone this?"

"If Bill is the same as he was, then _heeeell_ no. But I don't see any floating pyramids in the sky this time."

"He doesn't have his body."

"He's got _a_ body. Which he's just using for fun."

"Gross, Wendy."

She stuck out her tongue, "Sorry, I know. Just trying to prove a point. Why don't we hear the guy's point of view? If he's as bad as he once was, we'll smash that statue of him in the woods."

"He already spoke his mind from inside Mabel."

Wendy's mouth hung open.

"In her head! _Inside her head!_ " Dipper palmed desperately at his face, wishing he could hide under his hat.

##

She hadn't heard anything from Bill in the twenty minutes that felt like eternity. What was this gas doing to him? Was it suffocating, was it painful? Guilt ate at her insides for both her family and the man in her mind. But right now he was the one in immediate danger. And even if he turned out to be an enemy she cared too much. She couldn't even swat at the moth that ate her sweaters. Mabel placed her hands on the glass. It was just glass after all, not some strong plastic or whatever indestructible material. Maybe she could kick or punch her way out. _No. Think Mabel._ That would end up in glass shards everywhere, most likely her face. She looked at the entrance, maybe there was a way she could wedge the door open. Her fingers inched through her hair. _Aha!_ She found a bobby pin, which she wedged under the plastic coating as she placed her other hand on the sliding door. And that's all it was, like the one on the back porch at home, it just slid open.

 _Huh,_ she thought to herself. _That must be because they thought no one would be dumb enough to leave. Surprise family! Mabel proves herself to be the dumb one once again!_

As soon as the door opened the air automatically cut off. At the same time, Bill's prone body materialized on the rubber mat in front of her. "Bill!" She screamed as she fell to her knees in examination. She grasped his pale cheeks. His hair appeared even more blonde, devoid of any yellow. He was cold and unconscious, but he was breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mabel! I'm back and I brought Wendy!" Dipper's voice carried down the cement steps, along with the hurried sound of their feet, into the cavernous basement.

"Dipper," Mabel's sniffles echoed up to him on the stairs, "something's wrong."

Her twin and Wendy turned the corner to see Mabel's tears landing in the pale hair of the companion whose head was in her lap.

"Is he…" Wendy was taken aback.

"He's still breathing," Mabel wound her arms around him, pulling his limp body closer. She looked at her brother fiercely, "Dipper, what the heck is that machine?!"

"I- I'm sorry Mabel. I told you all I know."

"You and Uncle Ford sit down here and make death traps all day? Is that your definition of success?" Her fists balled Bill's faded jacket, "Was that your plan when you left high school? If so- I don't think you should be insulting sweater design."

"Let's be calm, we need to think." Dipper walked over with his arms out for caution. "I never meant for any of this to happen. But really, Mabel, if the Bill _we knew_ was coming back to take over Gravity Falls, we weren't going to go easy on him, were we?" He knelt down, "And are you so sure this isn't one of those crushes that end in a week? Remember how far you went to impress that puppet kid and he turned out to be a jerk? This guy in your arms is the master puppeteer! Are you certain he's not playing you?"

"He stayed with me." Her hair folded over her downtrodden face.

"What do you mean?"

"He could have escaped at any second before I entered the tube, but he didn't. He was mentally there, holding my hand. He knew he was going to suffer. And that sounds pretty selfless to me."

Wendy came over and placed a comforting hand on Mabel's shoulder. She looked at Dipper determinedly, "So, what can we do now?"

"I still don't trust him," Dipper chewed the inside of his cheek, "I probably never will. But I think I know what would work." He stood up by Wendy, "Help me get him into that chair."

The two girls and Dipper sat Bill upright in a restraint chair, his head leaning onto his left shoulder. "Mabel," Dipper swallowed against the bile in his throat, "give him a kiss."

"Whaaa?" A blush spread across her face.

"You rerouted his wiring. He's powered by something other than dreams and deals now. So- you know- give it a try." Dipper turned as he clenched his fists. "If he tries anything stupid we've got him restrained."

"Oh," Mabel swallowed, "I see." She leaned forward, her hands gently cupping Bill's face and setting it upright as she licked her dry lips. As she kissed him, she could feel the energy transfer between them. She was the sun, that big beautiful star, giving life to her satellite. His body seemed to glow with her light, coming back to the vivid yellow, sunshine hue she knew. His body became warm and his tongue eagerly sought hers out as if he were drinking nectar from a flower. She pulled back when she felt faint.

"Mabel…"Was the first fuzzy word off his lips as his dark eye sought hers. "Why are you always crying these days?"

"Bill! You're okay!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'd hug you back but- what's the deal with the cuffs? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"That would be me." Dipper looked on with his arms crossed tightly.

"Ah. So you admit you're into bondage, Pine Tree?" He gave him a look over, "Does that make Red here your-"

"No!" Dipper stomped. "I _meant_ that I'm the one who restrained you."

"I see. I see." He nodded, "But I don't swing that way."

Dipper grabbed a hold of the newly yellowed fabric, "Listen, Bill, this isn't for your fun and games- this is my sister we're talking about!"

"Oh," Bill leaned forward with a mischievous grin, "The one that you left with some sleaze back in California? The very same one you stuck into a machine whose function you weren't fully acquainted with?" Blue fire glowed around the restraints as they ticked open with ease. "I should really applaud you and Sixer on your efforts BECAUSE I HAVEN'T FELT ANYTHING THAT DAMNED PAINFUL SINCE I LIBERATED MYSELF FROM THAT FLAT PRISON! Here," He curled the fire into a ball, "let me show you!"

"STOP!" Mabel shouted.

The blue ball of fire stood flickering in midair as Bill struggled to move his fingers. Genuine confusion moved over his face as he gazed at his hand, "What the-"

"Mabel!" Dipper's eyes grew with recognition as he walked around the fireball standing in the air, "he's under your control!"

"…What?" Mabel and Wendy exchanged glances.

"You're the source of his energy- his very being itself- thus his powers!" Dipper flipped out his notebook and began excitedly jotting everything down.

A hurt and frustrated look crept over Bill's features as he moved his fingers to vanish the fireball.

"No- I don't want that." She shook her head, "I want him to just be him."

"Don't you get it?" Dipper questioned as he tentatively put a hand on Bill's shoulder, "he's no threat to us now. Not unless you give the say so. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No," her shoulders hitched. "No it's not. Didn't you hear what he just said? He struggled through liberation and here he is under someone else's power again. Do you think he would like that? Do you think anybody would want to live with someone else always towering over them?" Her mind briefly flashed to an image of Ford.

Recognition flashed through Bill's eye, how could she glean that from one sentence? "Shooting Star's right. I never wanted to be anybody's lap dog. I've always had powers. Back in the old world I got exploited for it like some freakin' genie, always doing someone else's bidding."

"What do you want, dude?" Wendy swiveled a chair from a nearby table, her legs on either side of the back.

"World… domination?" Bill winced as he looked over at Mabel who was shaking her head.

"I think you're just using that old line because you don't know what you want," Wendy folded her arms over the top of the chair. "I mean, why waste your time with teenagers if you want the world? Not even the world, the universe?"

"They say that children are future." He grinned.

"I think you're just looking for a good time." Wendy put her hand to her cheek. "And that's okay."

Dipper straightened up and pointed at him, "As long as nobody gets hurt."

"I don't get it. What's going on here?" Bill looked back at the eyes gazing in his direction.

Mabel grasped his hand, "You don't like being exploited for your powers, right?"

"…Right."

"So you won't be. You don't need to use them. Bill, you're free to be a normal teenager." She smiled gleefully and he couldn't disagree.


	11. Chapter 11

"C'mon Bill, I still have so much to show you!" Mabel shouted as she dragged the teen in a pyramid t-shirt along the sidewalks of the summer festival. Beside it was a sunglass wearing camel that made him less conspicuous, she argued.

"Mabel, his name is BEN in public. Remember that, _please_?" Pine Tree whined. Always the dutiful chaperone. Bill wished he could fracture the kid's hand again sometimes. He settled for seeing Mabel's tickles elicit expressions similar to pain.

No matter how many pyramid themed sweaters she had made him, the interdimensional being just couldn't stand the excess heat. Maybe he was meant to be a figure of the desert like he'd made those losers build in his image long ago. The twins made him ditch his usual getup, opting for black jeans and a white or yellow t-shirt. Shorts just made him feel… indecent. Maybe his pants were the match to Shooting Star's sweaters. He had to say; he missed his hat, tie, and cane. Although Mabel didn't mind him putting them on when they met in the forest. Or taking them off. He'd grown fond of the things a long, black tie could do. Maybe someday she'd let him use the cane more creatively?

When he went to the Pines' as _Ben_ he felt like something less proper, less powerful- but he couldn't arose the suspicions of Sixer. Not when the guy had his eyes on the pulse of the town day in and day out. The guy was smart. He'd spent a lot of time buttering him up to get in his good graces before, but he couldn't play the same move twice. When he visited the shack, he never sought Sixer out. That guy was always in the basement anyway, inventing soul sucking machines that made Bill's plans look like child's play. Fez gave him suspicious looks and asked him if he knew anything about pug smuggling once or twice. Bill knew Star had always been his favorite. It almost made him forget that fucked up switcheroo when Fez would go on about all the cute stupid stuff she did as a kid. ALMOST. All he had to do was share a little knowledge on the town's business ventures (having an all seeing eye was never NOT useful) and he was in like Flynn. Pats on the back, noogies on the head, the whole nine yards. He'd never had a family before. He could see why Star tried so hard to keep it together. Sometimes intimacy gave him the creeps; he admired Fez's backhanded way about it.

"Ooh! Cotton candy! Cotton candy!" Mabel smiled, "You've got to try it!"

Dipper, the only one prepared with money, walked up to the stall. "Can we have three, please?"

The girl with long, wavy blonde hair turned slowly, her uniform hat hiding her eyes. "Two fifty."

Dipper tilted his head at the familiar tone of her voice. He was trying to look under her hat. "Pacifica?" He tried to be quiet about it because he knew of Mabel's past feelings. He'd also experienced Northwest pride firsthand. "Pacifica, is that you?"

"Yeah, dork," She lifted her hat and waved a hand through her hair, as if she still had money. "It's me, in the flesh. Have to do something to pay the bills when your family's out of a fortune and living in a shack in the suburbs. I'm just embracing the mud flap history and becoming a carney." Dipper was impressed by her lack of shame.

"NO way! Is that Llama?!" Bill shouted with surprise as he leaned onto the stand with his forearms, looking her up and down.

"Excuse me?" Her lip curled as she recoiled.

"Still got that snooty attitude, even in red and white stripes." He gave a slanted smile.

Her eyes grew wide as Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried glance. She knew. There was no way she didn't know.

"Pacifica…" Dipper pleaded.

Her eyes remained fearful as she looked to him, "No. There's only one time I wore anything even remotely llama, and I remember everyone that was there that night. How could you be hanging out with this- this _thing_? YOU!" Her expression became angry as she turned to the yellow haired teen, "You cost me _everything_. You cost my family the world!"

"Right back at ya, toots. Except for me, it's more like the universe. Does that make me the winner here?" He grinned. "Well, if your family ever wants to pledge fealty again, maybe I can arrange…"

"Zip it!" Mabel whispered curtly as she saw the once proud Northwest begin to tremble.

Bill struggled to open his mouth, as if some invisible thread had sown it shut. Pacifica's watery eyes blinked a few times in disbelief before she leaned forward. She smiled in recognition as she spoke silkily, "Oh, I see, you're Mabel's pet now. And here I don't even have a pony. I have an old work horse named Maude. You want to be my little horsey too, _Bill_?"

He snatched her up by the collar and gave her a look that conveyed all it needed without words. Her eyes were saucers once more.

"Unzip it, unzip it!" Mabel flustered, "I'm sorry- I didn't know what I was saying- I didn't mean to…"

Bill dropped the girl's collar and walked sullenly into the crowd without a word to his Shooting Star. Mabel began the chase when she was halted by her brother's hand on her shoulder. "He needs some space. He'll come back to you, he has to."

"You two better tell me what the _hell_ is going on," Pacifica snapped as her home-manicured nails brushed the dust from her shirt.

/-\

So, this was his life now. He wasn't a demon, he wasn't a human; he wasn't even a Bill a hundred percent of the time. He looked up from the cracks on the sidewalk to observe the sheep he'd once turned into a throne. They never spoke of that day, but he knew they still had nightmares. It was a party you could never forget. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down on the curb. What would they do if he put on a triangle mask and went around mocking their pathetic existence? He couldn't even transform into his old form anymore. He _had_ tried, but he could only do it if Mabel wanted him to. The lack of independence was making his newly found skin crawl. It made him feel like he was back under the thumb of his old dimension. He had to constantly remind himself, Shooting Star wasn't like all that. She wasn't selfish. Whenever she did command him, it wasn't on purpose. She'd made a point of that. Before becoming whatever-it-is he was now, he didn't have to eat to survive. He was a being of pure energy. He didn't need a damn thing. Now he needed her and the desperate necessity of it was driving him up a wall. Literally and metaphorically, it was like he couldn't control himself anymore. Wasn't there any way to get his old body back? He'd still be the same person, right?

A man tripped over his outstretched leg and he couldn't help but laugh at the outcry. _Oh no_. He recognized that stupid trench coat. Ford's gaze locked with his as Bill combed his hair over his patch. "What are you doing with your leg out, boy? You could trip somebody." Sixer scolded after examining his face for a moment.

"Seems I just did," Bill stood up.

"That's not a typical response to that problem…" Ford calculated.

"It is where I come from."

"What's your full name?" The scientist squinted, "Are your parents here?" He looked around.

"Never had any," Bill struggled not to smirk.

"Hey!" Fez came jogging up to clasp Sixer's shoulder, "Looks like you've finally met Ben! Ben, it seems old Uncle Ford here only comes out for dinner and festivals these days."

"You… know this boy?" Ford looked to his twin.

"Oh yeah, he helps out with business, if you know what I mean." Stan gave the boy a wink.

Ford appeared to relax, "Seems like the type."

"Is, uh, Mabel with you?" Fez leaned forward, obviously worried about the girl.

"Mabel?" Ford questioned.

"Yeah, these two are thick as thieves," Stan joked, unable to comfortably describe it other ways.

Ford frowned at the new information.

"Mabel and," Bill took a breath before saying the stupid name, "Dipper are over that way. By the cotton candy chick. They had to do some catching up."

"All right," Ford looked the boy up and down. _That's right Sixer, my pupils are normal in this state. Take a good, hard look. I've got nothing to give me away. Now if I could only go back to-_

Fez wrapped a strong arm around the teen's neck. "Well you don't have to give them any room, c'mon, let's go have some family fun."

Two words that Bill would never put together.


	12. Chapter 12

"You didn't see what that evil triangle did to my father's face! The holes were all rearranged." She took a few deep breaths. "I mean, sure it's back to normal; but sometimes I'm afraid to look him in the eye because it won't be in the right place. I'm… I'm afraid to run my own hands over my face right now. It's not vanity that keeps me checking the mirror."

"I understand, Pacifica," Dipper placed a hand on her back in empathy as she took her break from the stand. "I tried to blast away Uncle Ford's memories. The man had a metal plate installed as a precaution against Bill. Seriously."

"So why," her big blue eyes searched Dippers, "WHY?" she looked at Mabel, "Why are you parading around with that _thing_ like it's a friend?"

Mabel bit her lip and looked down at the weeds peeking out of the cement. She picked one up and twirled it in her fingers. "Everybody hates a dandelion when it's a destructive, yellow weed. It breaks up everything humanity has established as normal: lush green lawns, paved roads and walkways... Somehow we forget that it was here long before we were. You try to eradicate it, yet deep down you know it will always persist. It seems to hate us right back." She blew the white globe of seeds as they danced easily on the breeze. "But isn't it magical when it changes?" She paused, "Maybe… an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet. Maybe it makes sense to coexist."

"What, were you born in the sixties? _Changed_? 'Cha right." Her lower lip jutted out. "He's only adopted some hipster sheen to gain your confidence. He'll be right back to tearing up the town when you let your guard down." She poked the brunette on the collar, "You'd better not loosen those reins for the safety of- I don't know, the universe?"

"Pacifica," Dipper placed his hands on either of her shoulders, "Look at me," His brown eyes were set on hers, "breathe in when I do, out when I do." Her breaths came shakily. He nodded after a long while, "That's good." The three sat on a grassy knoll by the carnival rides. "I know," he looked up at banners streaking the blue sky, "believe me I know this sounds stupid. And I was angry at Mabel for putting us in danger, at first. But do you know what I feel now?" He looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"Free," He laughed. "I'd spent the last five years of my life worrying about this very moment. I did everything I could to stop it, but nothing worked. We'd even moved the protection to the edges of Gravity Falls with the most extensive technology and Bill **still** got in."

 _Because he was inside Waddles…_ Mabel mused.

"Like Mabel said, we were trying to eradicate something that had been here longer than we could ever imagine. Yet we knew in our very souls that our efforts were likely in vain. Do you know what it's like to live with that rolling around in your head?"

She shook her head, "No. I mean, I thought he was gone for good."

"Now he's here," Dipper gestured, "and it's literally _not_ the end of the world. Sure I worry that things will go downhill and that's why I'm still preparing. But I don't have that paranoia Ford has, I don't worry every day. That's because my trust is stronger than fear. I trust my sister. Even if she dates douchebags-"

"Hey!"

Pacifica laughed.

"Even if she does- I can only give her my two cents and trust that she has everyone's best interest at heart. She always has. Besides, if she broke up with the guy he'd be dust in a matter of weeks." A genuine smile broke out on Dipper's face. At that Mabel pounced and began tickling him into submission.

/-\

 _Ah, Pine Tree's girlish squeals of torment could bring warmth to any demon's cold, dead heart._ Bill eagerly ran forward to take a peek at his tortured expressions.

"My break's up." Pacifica briskly stood at the boy's entrance. She narrowed her eyes towards him as she brushed herself off. "Hope I don't see you later, _Dusty_."

"Dusty?" Bill furrowed an eyebrow.

"You aren't the only one with stupid nicknames," She quirked a smile as she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Bye Pacifica!" Mabel waved enthusiastically.

"I'm here if you need somebody," Dipper chimed in.

"I _am_ rather low on servants," she waved as she walked back to the cotton candy stand.

"Shame that girl had to suffer from her parents mistakes," Stan shook his head. "What's her deal with you, though?" He turned to Ben.

"Exes. Am I right?" He shrugged his shoulders. _Ex-lackeys, as it were_. _Little did she know how generous he'd been towards her when her parents were willing to give so much more than their money._

"Ben, you scoundrel," Mabel's lips curled like a cat's maw.

"I've been called worse in my time," he grinned back proudly.

"You two are gross," Dipper sat up with fresh grass clippings littering his chestnut hair. "You're gross." He looked to his grunkles, "Can we leave this love fest and get some funnel cake?"

 _Smart kid,_ Bill observed, _he wants to draw Sixer's attention away from me_. _Too bad that method won't work._

"All right," Ford offered, "But first I'd like to play Ben in a game. See what type of shot he is if he wants to date my niece. Never know what type of enemies could be afoot."

Dipper swallowed against his dry throat. Mabel dared not wipe the smile from her face. Bill stared with his confident grin, "Eh, I could take 'em."

"Humans maybe," Sixer prodded, "but _demons_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pops." Bill tilted his head.

"The name's **Stanford**."

"Let's see what I call you if you lose," Bill grabbed a bb-gun from the shooting range nearby. "Unless you're scared."

Mabel could feel her pulse rocketing when Ford picked up the gun attached to the table beside him. "You two make it sound like a duel, heh heh…" She inhaled, "It's not, right?"

There was no response as the two picked up the guns and aimed for the tiny, red star in the center of a square piece of paper a yard away. Ford was finished in a flash, not a piece of red remaining. He blew off the barrel and looked over to his competitor. To his surprise, the boy had his tongue out and was taking sporadic shots that ranged far from the target. The old man's jaw dropped. Maybe his suspicions were wrong. Even if he was missing an eye, he really did act like a teen; talking a big game, giving people monikers. The probability was likely that he was just trying to look cool in front of Mabel. He sighed, perhaps he had been paying attention to a lost triangle for too long. He'd even begun to wonder if he missed the challenge that Bill presented. He suddenly felt awful for projecting. Ford clasped Ben on the back, whose eye jolted open in response.

"Here," The old man said, "let me show you how to shoot that thing."


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel and Bill were laughing as they nudged their way through the crowd to the Ferris wheel. The sun was nearly setting when the purples and pinks of the sky began to show above the tree line. The Edison bulbs were flickering on, still barely visible in the glow of the day. "Seriously," the brunette giggled, "I can't believe you got _the Author_ within five feet of you!" Her red striped popcorn was spilling as Bill eagerly pulled her forward by the hand.

"I'm just glad he's now more than five feet behind me!" Bill smiled, "It's a good thing I know what makes Sixer tick or there's a chance I'd be _eight_ feet under."

"This sounds like math, pbbt," Mabel stuck out her tongue, "I keep my summers free of math."

"I've got plenty of other things to fill your mind with," Bill gave her a smirk as Mabel playfully shoved.

"Two please!" Mabel shouted as she dug the caramel covered tickets out of her pocket. She couldn't deny- that apple was worth it, baby! The carnival worker seemed to disagree as he reluctantly grabbed the orange paper and waved them aboard. It was your typical rickety affair, with a metal seat on either side. Their knees touched in the middle. "I always wanted to be on a Ferris wheel at sunset," Mabel beamed.

"Why's that?"

"It's beautiful, of course! You get to see the whole town lit up and maybe if we go high enough we can see the sun going behind the mountains!"

"I don't see why _that_ showoff gets all the attention when my Star is more beautiful." Bill commented as the machine began to whir, whisking them higher. Mabel was too busy eagerly looking over the side to hear him. The triangular being didn't do well will being ignored. As the wheel stopped and the car swayed, he placed a hand on her naked thigh. "I'm hungry."

"Wh-What?" Mabel gazed back at his obsidian eye. "I have popcorn?" She shook the bag as if it made the item more appealing. He gave the red stripes a backhand, eliciting a squeal as it landed on someone below.

"You're all I want," he slid his hand further up her thigh.

"Bill!" She squeaked.

"Shh," He put a finger to his lips, "We're at a fair. Do you want everyone to hear you?" He moved his hand further so his thumb was placed at the juncture under her skirt, gliding carefully over a cotton barrier. "Or maybe you'd like that? Maybe you want everyone to know _exactly_ who it is you belong to. You've always been such a good little girl, Mabel. I wonder what they would say if they knew the dirty things on your mind…"

She swallowed, "I'm- I don't," his finger moved and she breathed. "Oh~" she whined, "you make my head feel like cotton candy!"

"Can I taste?" Bill didn't have to lean far to capture Mabel's mouth in his. She moaned against his onslaught as his thumb slipped under the barrier. He stayed for a moment, rubbing in rhythmic circles. "You're right," he leaned back and licked his digit, "caramel and cotton candy." She blushed as he swallowed his finger greedily. "Look Mabel," he smirked at her glassy eyes, "we're at the top."

"We are?" She stood up to look out, "We are!"

"Perfect view," he grinned as his seated vision aligned with the hem of her skirt, "stay right there."

"Oh, Bill, it is perfect! The mountains are- eehhnn!" She looked down to observe his face hidden under her flowery skirt. She couldn't see any more than his shoulders, but she could certainly feel him. His tongue was lapping at her like an animal drinking from a stream. She could feel his thirst. His hands gripped the back of her thighs as she swayed. Five more seconds and she would have been an animal herself. The wheel moved once more as she squealed to quickly cover her body. The forward movement caused her to land in the blonde's lap. His gaze was mischievous as he wiped her essence from his face. Even if he was out to destroy the world, the tumultuous teenage lust inside of her at that moment would have said, _who cares as long as he loves me?_

A warbled, "Thank you for riding the wheel, please step off to your left," interrupted her fervor.

"What? Only once around?!" Mabel bared her kitten teeth at the carnival worker. The freckled operator gave an exaggerated shrug.

"It's okay, Star," Bill's shameless voice whispered beside her ear, "there's another ride I'd like to show you."

She meekly nodded and followed him in a daze. They stopped to peer up at the tall, rickety building before them. "The fun house?" Mabel tilted her head innocently. There was a sign hanging across the steps that read, _Closed: Back in thirty._

Bill's slender leg easily stepped over the chain. "I've heard things get a little weird in there," Bill smiled as he gave a quick glance at her body. She could feel the heat of it in that second.

"In your element, I suppose," she toyed, "I'll follow you." He took her hand and lead her through the painted mouth of a clown.

The swirling tunnel and hall of misshapen mirrors served to put a larger smile on Bill's face than Mabel had seen, ever. It wasn't like she could easily read the emotions of a triangle without a mouth. Everything raw and essential was still conveyed through his deep, charcoal eye. But the easy smile that played at his lips these days had made her heart beat faster than anything any other boy had done. "You like it weird, don't you?" Mabel curiously circled her beau.

"I do," he smirked back at her, "It gives me a light feeling. Like I can't be trapped or weighed down. Like I'm the one in charge." He looked up at the silicon face of a typical green alien with wide black eyes. He thumbed, "None of them look like that by the way."

"Show me how you like it," Mabel wrapped her arms around his shoulders in front of a black lighted sponge pit, the painted galaxies glowing above them.

He gave her a genuine smile then, and fell backwards with her in his arms. They landed on the soft foam, giggling as the struggled to surface, her legs splayed across him and his eager body beneath her. "Take off your top," he instructed.

She bit her lips as her heart raced at the thought of being caught. _Thirty minutes should be enough, right?_ She obeyed. He gave a hum of approval, "You don't like wearing bras, do you?" His asked absently as his hands roamed her peaks and valleys.

She shook her head, curls tossing.

"Good. Now take off your panties," He instructed. She followed suit. Bill observed her quickly tugging off the fabric. "Lick them," He gripped her naked hip, "where you get wet."

She was about to argue when she felt the desire in his gaze. Maybe some weird things would be okay? Mabel stuck out her pink tongue as she watched him unzip his pants to play with himself. The sight made her salivate. "Lick them," he grunted, "like I know you want to lick me."

She closed her eyes and gave the fabric broad strokes. The noises Bill made helped her to believe it could very well be him in her mouth. She didn't taste as bad as she thought- not like caramel and cotton candy- but maybe something sweet…

He forcefully ripped the cotton from her hands as her eyes opened. "Now me," he begged with his swollen cock in his hand. She didn't even have to think before she descended upon him, eager to please. "Shooting Star," he moaned. "Ah!" He impatiently pushed her onto her back and licked at her breasts. It seemed his hunger would never be sated. At least she hoped not. He stopped amidst the movement to remove the patch from his eye, his blonde locks falling over the spot before she could get a clear look. "Put this in your mouth," he instructed. She nodded and freely did as she was bid.

As soon as the larger bit was between her teeth, he pressed himself inside of her. His ears captured her muffled moans. "I like that sound," Bill smiled as he pounded her sweetly. "It reminds me of what comes out when my cock's in your mouth." With that he brought his teeth down to her nipples and toyed with her fiercely. Her muffled moans intensified. She had asked him to show her what he liked, and he did like a bit of pain. But he would start slowly, barely blurring the line of pleasure. He would never want to scare her off by doing something she didn't like. He had only just begun to explore. Bill flipped onto his back and allowed her to ride him, pulling the patch from her mouth to cover her eye. "Is that what I look like?" He tilted his head, "I'm kind of hot aren't I?" They both laughed before he ground into her. The groan she made bounced off of the thin walls, and was absorbed by the foam. "I think I like that sound the best," He grinned as he went at her agonizingly slow. He pressed the wet patch out of her eye and bid her to tie her hair with it. As she did so, he could enjoy the unspoiled view of her flesh. The teardrop shape of her breasts was remarkable, he'd never seen anything like it. They were perfectly made for sucking, and that's exactly what he would do. There was something warm inside of his chest when he pressed his face there, different from the blue fire that often filled him and enflamed his fists. This was indescribable, incomparable. And for a second he wondered if it would be the death of everything that was Bill Cipher.

His thoughts were interrupted by her erratic movements clenching and unclenching around him in a swift succession. "Fuck!" Was all he could quip before her arms were pulling him into a deep embrace.

"Cum inside me! I want it! Cum inside me!" She repeated as she quivered around him.

His mind went blank at the sensation and all emptiness was replaced by heat as he did the only thing he could do, he obeyed. Deeper, deeper, deeper. That's all that he wanted in that moment, to be the deepest inside of his Shooting Star. Deeper than her mindscape- into her soul. To stay there forever. He breathed raggedly as his orgasm subsided. The two caught their breath entwined in the sponge pit.

"Bill?"

His heart began to beat again.

"I think our thirty minutes are up."


	14. Chapter 14

"Times up, eh? You nervous someone will find us, Shooting Star?" Bill whispered as he used his fingers to sling shot her panties into a dark corner of the fun house. "Let them see." He grinned. She gave him a mixed look of agitation and embarrassment. He liked it when she blushed, all that pretty blood visible on the surface.

"There's someone in here, I heard footsteps…" She stood on the solid bridge across the foam pit and quickly adjusted her clothing. Guess she was going commando for the remainder of the fair.

"Killjoy," Bill blew out his mouth, the fluttering of his bangs almost allowing her a glimpse. "I'll need my patch back," He held out his hand.

She untangled it from her hair and twirled it on her finger, "Maybe I should toss this into the depths of carney territory as well, riiight?" She gave a Cheshire smile.

She toyed with playing keep-away for a while before a tense, "Mabel!" escaped his lips.

 _Weird… What's the big deal about some black fabric?_ Mabel thought as she hastily gave up the ghost. He slipped it on just as a large boy with manicured hair entered the room. Something about him struck her as familiar. _Yeah,_ his build looked almost like the man Grunkle Stan had competed with in the mayoral race.

"Well, well, well," The freckled stranger gleamed, "Bill Cipher's back in Gravity Falls. Not that it would surprise little old me."

 _Little old…_ "Gideon!" Mabel gasped as her fingers played at her lips. He wasn't so little anymore.

He looked stunned for a moment as his eyes raked over the vision before him. "If it isn't Mabel Pines, why you've grown lovelier than a cool breeze on a summer's day." He squinted as his finger wagged between the two of them, "Did you know you were standing next to a demon?"

"This," Mabel began, "This isn't a demon. What are you talking about, _hah!_ " She rolled her hand, "This is my friend Ben."

"Nu-uh," Gideon closed his eyes as he shook his head, coming closer, "That there is Bill. 'Til only just a second ago I could feel it in my very bones. I reckon just about everyone that made a deal with him could feel it too."

 _The eye patch…_ Mabel looked back at her beau's angry face, _he must have just realized that it serves as a cloaking device_.

Gideon took a step between the lovers, "Whatchu doing here, Bill? Haven't you tortured sweet Mabel enough?"

"Never." He smiled.

She swallowed.

"And here you are, looking like a person. What's your plan?" Gideon tilted his head, "You can tell me, you know we were pals once upon a time."

"You were a fun toy, for a while. Humans are all the same mind-numbingly selfish creatures- take, take, take. But when, **_I_** want to have some _me_ time it's the **_end of the world!_** "

"Quite literally," Gideon nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. You've got your regular, boring universe." He put his arm through Mabel's. "So buzz off kid, this has nothing to do with you."

Gideon put his hand out. "I'm afraid if it involves Mabel, it does."

Bill growled, "Let the lady speak for herself."

"Gideon," Mabel put on the nicest smile as she grasped his hand, "it's okay, I'm safe. He won't hurt me."

The boy's lip wobbled at the contact, "I don't believe you Mabel- he gets in your _head_. You don't seem like yourself right now with your hair all a mess." With that, he grasped the girl's arm and threw her over his shoulder like a calf.

Bill swiftly responded with an uppercut to Gideon's stomach, leaving the teen out cold on the floor. The demon caught Mabel in his arms, quickly surrendering her to the floor. "We've got to go- _I've_ got to go." He shook his head irritably, "Sixer will be in here with guns blazing in a minute." Bill turned on his heel.

"Wait," Mabel caught his arm with tears forming in her eyes, "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

He kissed her and the dark room was sunshine for a moment. Bill gave her a sorrowful smile, "I'll be alright. I always am." He wiped her tear with his thumb, "Keep them off my trail kid, we'll meet again."

Through watery eyes she watched him slip through an emergency exit.

/_\

"Gideon!" She shook his bulky body, "Gideon!"

"Mmmabel, pancakes…" he responded groggily.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she huffed, "we don't have much time!"

He blinked and sat upright, "Mabel Pines, are you okay?" He looked at her pupils to be sure. "How long have I waited just to see you…"

"I'm okay, Gideon, thanks for your concern. But, I do need your help."

"Anything, darling." He stroked her hand.

"You can't say that you saw Bill. You can't say that he was a person."

"But… why?" His brows furrowed. "Don't you want him gone?"

"Bill and I… have an arrangement."

"Now Mabel, you know I can't go-"

"Gideon, this is serious. I'll give you something for your efforts."

"Ohh, Mabel, you shouldn't go sayin' things like that. All the money in the world couldn't buy-"

Then, she put her slick panties in his open palm.

He was red down to his neck, "My word, these- _are these are yours?_ "

"Fresh off my cheeks," She nodded as he grew impossibly redder. "But, you can only keep them if you remain silent."

Gideon gave her a pained expression.

It was then that Ford bust through the mirror maze, " **WHERE IS HE?** "

Hidden by the rainbow of shattering glass a few feet before them, Gideon shoved his right hand in his pocket. Mabel squealed, "He was inside Gideon but he's gone now!" Dipper was wincing as he trailed behind their Grunkles.

"Is that true, boy?" Stan asked.

Gideon looked into Mabel's caramel eyes as he stood. "Yessir, it's going to be alright." He looked at the man with a gun. "He didn't want nothing, just to say hello to y'all. Then he up and vanished."

"He's back?" Ford raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Uncle Ford, but he was different- he's better now. He doesn't want to bother anybody, he just wants to be happy. He wanted you to know that," Mabel urged.

" _He's back!_ " Ford laughed, "After all these years! _Hah!_ Dipper, you hear that? The research was worthwhile after all!"

Her twin gave her a worried glance as he spoke unenthusiastically, "Yes, Uncle Ford."

"You hear that Bill? We're coming for you!" Ford shouted into the empty fun house.


	15. Chapter 15

There was pain. It was hollow and tight at the same time, it was empty. No, this wasn't the enjoyable type of pain at all. It wasn't burning and stirring, it didn't make his heart pound in anticipation. It was cold and sedentary. Like a stone sinking in a frigid lake- the complete opposite of the fire that lit his nerves when his fist met tree bark. At least his blood was still warm.

This was Star, the source of his energy, this is what Shooting Star was feeling.

/_\

Mabel lay in bed. She didn't move much from her stomach as the tears pooled on her pillow. Maybe she'd drown. She didn't really have the answers when it came to Ford. She doubted she could stop his decades of obsession over a beast with one eye, no matter what form he came in. He'd probably stomp a cuddly lil' puppy at this point. It had been one week since the fair. He didn't come in dreams. Without her energy, was he already the same shade as the statue they found? Was he cold and dying amidst the dry pine needles? A fire burned in her chest to find him, but she was being watched. Had they noticed Ben's absence already? If her uncle was as smart as he thought he was, he already knew.

 _Knock, knock._ "Mabel?" Dipper opened the door to their shared bedroom. "Mabel," he sighed like a concerned mother, "you can't beat yourself up over this. I mean it was a summer romance right? Can't we pretend summer ended?"

The sky was clear, the weather was warm and the birds were singing, but it felt like winter. "Summer ended, all right," she huffed into the fabric.

"I told you not to get too caught up in this." Dipper sat beside his twin, "he's a demon; he fundamentally can't change."

"Who says being a demon is a bad thing?"

"Um, society?" Dipper laughed.

"The same people that say that humans are good."

"Not always. Everyone can name a few bad guys."

"Then, why can't I have one _good_ demon?"

"That's… that's crazy, Mabel. It doesn't work that way. This is Bill, you saw what he was capable of."

"Capable, yes. But did anyone _die?_ Was it really some great tragedy? No. Life went back to the way it was in a matter of days. It was just an unpleasant blip in this town's history that nobody talks about."

"It could have been worse."

"Perhaps. And perhaps he was bad, but, what is he now? Is he guilty of anything Grunkle Stan hasn't done over the past few months? Would you feel _good_ or _righteous_ killing the Bill that we've gotten to know?"

Her brother was silent.

She rolled on her side to face him, "Aren't scientists supposed to be open to testing different points of view? Weren't you wrong about the gnomes all those years ago? You were totally _convinced_ they were a zombie."

"Mabel Pines," Dipper shook his head, "Demon Defendant."

"Everybody's got a niche," she gave a slanted smile.

"Let's say _maybe_ I can see things from your point of view. What's stopping Uncle Ford?"

"He's got to see it my way."

"He won't believe you on words alone, you know that. Years spent covering your own back will do that to you. He got into the situation he was in all _because_ of Bill. AND I must say, Bill is a master of manipulation."

"And Grunkle Stan is a mastermind of fraud. He wrecked Ford's chances at something great. If Ford could forgive him, do you think he could forgive Bill?"

Dipper sat for a moment, "Mabel, those are two completely different circumstances."

Mabel shrugged in her too-large sweater, "All I see is two people in need of redemption."

"Mabel," Dipper pinched between his eyebrows, "You're going to be the death of me- but you're right that I wouldn't feel comfortable killing the Bill we know now. We've got to figure out a way to show Ford that he's genuine. Not to mention, it _would_ help me sleep better at night as well."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bro-Bro."

/_\

He was tired, and a being of infinite energy was never tired. Whatever he was now, he wanted a bed. Bill shooed away a chipmunk as he lay his head on some moss near a stream. They must have called it a babbling brook for a reason- was the stream talking? No… something was calling to him.

"OVER HERE, HOT SHOT. YOU INVOKED THE RIGHT TO RETURN. SO, COME GET ME."

It was his voice, reverberating as if he was screaming through a filter. He had enough energy to lift his head up and blink slowly.

"THAT'S RIGHT, OVER HERE. NOW THAT CANE SERVES MORE OF A PURPOSE, HUH? HOW'D YOU LIKE BEING HUMAN? BIT OF A SHIT SHOW, ISN'T IT? YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEEL LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! HAH! HOW'S THAT SOUND, HANDSOME?"

"Sounds pretty good, Me." Bill laughed to himself. Things were getting weird, and he liked it. Even if somewhere deep down he didn't. Bill followed the taunting voice further and further into the woods until he reached a clearing. It was then that he saw what Mabel had described. His hands slowly slid down the cane he was crutching; down to his knees on the damp ground. "It _is_ me." His charcoal eye grew wide as he examined the much smaller vision of himself. He held out his human hand to touch the one that felt so thin, like five sticks bundled together. It barely filled his palm. "I was _teeny_ …"

"YOU'RE AS BIG AS YOU WANT TO BE! YOU REMEMBER."

Bill shuffled through the fuzzy memories of all those years ago. Maybe being in Fez's brain had rattled something in his.

"YOU COULD SHAPE SHIFT AGAIN, YOU COULD SHOW THESE HUMANS WHAT 4D LOOKS LIKE! _YEAH!_ YOU COULD GIVE THEM A SHOW THEY'LL NEVER FORGET."

Bill put a hand to his head, "But, Mabel…"

" _MABEL_? WHAT'S A MABEL? HAH! YOU MEAN SHOOTING STAR?"

"I couldn't hold her again, she didn't want that form. I couldn't…"

"LIKE I SAID, YOU CAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST PUT YOUR THUMBS AND FOREFINGERS IN THE SHAPE OF A TRIANGLE, AND SAY _RETURN_."

"Nah. I don't…"

"SAY IT."

"Man, am I that pushy?"

"YOU KNOW IT."

"Let me sleep on it."

"YOU'LL DIE."

"She won't let me," Bill smiled, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

At the town meeting later that week, the Pines family assured the people of Gravity Falls that the problem was in capable hands, and that the funhouse carney would be fully compensated for 'Bill's destruction.' The mayor nodded before he somberly whispered, "Git 'em" to the hoots and hollers of the crowd.

"Everyone that's a part of the prophecy," Ford declared, "come with me." The exchange of worried, knowing glances between Gideon and Pacifica did not go ignored by Dipper. The birth-marked teen rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Soon they were piled into a station wagon returning to the Mystery Shack.

/_\

"He's around, I feel it. But where?" Ford scratched the stubble on his square jaw.

Stan sat silently at the table, sipping on a cold brew with Wendy and staring out the window.

Soos shrugged, "I dunno. Why don't we look by that statue in the-"

He noticed Dipper and Mabel's tight lips and exasperated expressions.

"Woods." Soos finished.

Dipper palmed his face.

"Woods?" Ford turned his head.

"Wooould you like a soda? Dude, I'm parched. Is it hot in here?" Soos melted under Mabel's gaze.

"There's a statue in the woods?" Ford's body now faced the group fully. "What is it of?"

"It's of Bill." Dipper stepped forward. Pacifica gasped. Mabel swallowed against her dry throat.

"I knew it," Gideon thought aloud.

"What? …Why didn't you tell me before?" Ford furrowed his brow.

"Maybe the kids thought you need a break," Stan put his drink down and stared at his brother. "I thought we'd be rid of this stupid triangle obsession when we set sail. But, as life shoves in your face repetitively, _nothing gold can stay_."

"This is a matter of life and death!" Ford placed his finger pointedly on the table.

Stan stood, "Haven't you wasted your life on this already?" He sighed to disperse the tension, "Look, I learned from someone special," he looked over at Mabel, "a long time ago to place your trust in family. She took my side when **no one** would. So, it may be risky, but I like a gamble. I'm betting on her."

 _"What?"_

" **Turn up your hearing aids!** " Stan raised his arms, "Mabel said the little yellow guy has changed, he's different, and he doesn't want to hurt anybody. Heck, he doesn't even want to be a weirdo!"

"Maybe a little bit weirdo," Mabel scrunched her nose with a smile.

"Do you _really_ believe the things he says to you?" Ford condescended to his niece.

"I do," Mabel crossed her arms and nodded her head emphatically. "But, I know you're the science type, so I'll give you hard, physical proof. And! we can get the whole prophecy crew together as a backup."

"We can't. We won't have a complete circle." Ford turned.

"What'd you mean? Why not?" Mabel prodded.

"Fiddleford is dead."

"Oh my- Ohmygad- Uncle Ford! I wasn't here, I didn't know, I'm so sorry…" Mabel babbled on. Her hand curled, unable to reach him.

 _"Can you see how many things you don't know?"_ Ford's sorrow turned to spite, "There's no possible way you could decipher the logic of a demon that's been around for _centuries!_ "

"Uncle Ford," Dipper put an arm around his sister in protection, "she wasn't around. He was a good man."

Ford's six fingers dragged cruelly across his face as he retreated to the armchair. "Why do _I_ feel like the bad guy here?" He spoke almost to himself.

His brother put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't win an argument of love with one of logic."

" _Love?_ " Ford looked confusedly at Stan.

"You science dorks can never see it, can you? Even if a girl has a hand on your knee." Stan smiled calmly, "Take one look at her face."

Mabel blushed from head to toe, "Grunkle Stan!"

" _No!_ Not my sweet Mabel-cakes!" Gideon bit tearfully on a handkerchief.

"What? What am I missing here?" Ford looked between all of the awkward faces.

"Looks like all of the teenagers knew it too!" Stan pointed them out with a laugh, "You little sneaks!"

"What do they know?"

" _Ben_ is Bill. Always has been."

Ford's face grew pale, "I… I had my suspicions but…"

"You weren't even around to meet the kid the first time he came over because you were after some monster in the closet. But I'll tell you what stopped me from punching him out... Mabel's arm was wrapped around his, and get this, for a brief second he had a look on his face like he was meeting the parents! **Haha!** That genuinely innocent and vulnerable look- _that_ was something no one with intent to harm could possess. So, I gave him a shot and he hasn't betrayed me since. I've been looking for ulterior motives but he hasn't taken any steps in the wrong direction." Stan returned to drinking his beer as everyone in the room stared with slack jaws.

All was silent for a moment. Until Stan's, "What? He was good for business."

Everyone broke into a laugh aside from Ford. "Mabel," his voice broke against his dry throat, "Mabel, I can understand the attraction to a being from an altered state of consciousness," he swallowed against his sickness, "I too spent a lot of hours with Bill thinking he was one of my greatest allies. But, he turned out to be my most hated _foe!_ When you let your guard down you are in the greatest danger. Being in love…"

"Is my strength," Mabel nodded assuredly. "Trust me Uncle Ford. Trust me and you can make it your strength, too."

"I- I do trust you Mabel. I do trust that your convictions are strong. But, as you said, I am a man of science who requires proof... Theories can change in the face of evidence."

"And I believe I can give it to you, starting with that statue in the forest." Mabel agreed.

"Buuut, we aren't leaving this house empty handed," Dipper assured his weary uncle. "We can play under Grunkle Stan's rules and have a stacked deck."

"Hey, that's a family secret!" Stan squawked.

"You're allowed to bring whatever force or items you believe necessary to handle the threat. Do we have a deal?"

"Dipper!" Mabel whispered worriedly.

"I don't do deals, boy." Ford cocked a smile, "Not anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

"Bill? Biiiillll?" Mabel shouted into the dense forest as if she were looking for a lost dog. A fierce dog no one else dared to call, for fear of answer. Again she felt like his owner and she resented herself for it. They followed her with flashlights in broad daylight, fighting the shade of the towering evergreens. Robbie had joined the gang at Wendy's request, stepping away from graphic design school. Mabel learned he had turned that "muffin" into his logo after all these years. Hopefully his art skills had improved. Although his rebellion was still evident, he appeared calmer and even friendly towards her twin brother. Could time change all things?

On the other hand, Ford had brought an old friend. He was some Freud-looking stranger with glasses and a large backpack. Mabel didn't like the cold way he stared. It was as if the world were an uninteresting smattering of black and grey. Was he part of the back-up plan that Dipper had offered?

Okay, so maybe she made it seem like she had a plan, but she really didn't. She just knew she had to convince Uncle Ford. But, as before with Grunkle Stan, she had chosen to follow her gut and place her trust in the one she loved. The way that her guts were squirming were not helping her case in the least. _Keep calm, keep smiling,_ her mantra echoed in her mind, _and never let them see you sweat in your sweater_.

"That statue shouldn't be much further, dudes." Soos piped up from under his beard. Even with the hair, she could see him swallow hard. They carried on for another hundred yards in silence.

"There it is!" Dipper's light illuminated the statue as everyone gaped and swapped nervous glances. Ford exchanged a curious one with Mabel before taking a step forward to examine the evidence.

"Ah, I see." Ford nodded with a gloved hand at his chin. "A totem meant to tether his spirit to the Earth. It must have been part of Bill's escape plan."

"Hold on, wait a minute." Dipper flipped through his notes. "I sketched this before with the eye open," he held up his drawing, "for some reason… the statue's eye is closed now." He tapped the stone with his pen.

Ford's brows went towards his hairline.

Mabel chuckled, "Not helping your _Blue's Clue's_ image, Bro-bro."

Uncle Ford cocked a mysteriously shaped gun. "So, the spirit has moved to a host."

"Right. It was Ben." Stan crossed his arms, "Didn't I tell you it was Ben all along?" He looked at everyone as if he was stating the obvious.

"It doesn't make sense." Dipper bent to examine the stone, " _Ben_ was in Gravity Falls when the eye was open before."

"Good point, Dipper. And Ben's pupil was not irregular at the time." A smile came to Fords face, "This just means what we've been playing with hasn't been 100% Bill." He placed his back against his nephew's in preparation for attack.

"Because he was a certain percent Mabel!" Dipper looked at his sister in remorseful realization.

"Wha- what?" Mabel's breath hitched, "Nah. I told you, he's changed. That was the real him. That was Bill!"

Dipper cast his gaze downward.

"You can't tell me that I've just been having meaningful moments with _myself_ this whole time!" Mabel flushed with fear and embarrassment.

Stan steadied her shoulders, "Now Mabel, your brother said it himself- it was a _certain percent_ you. Isn't that what happens when you date another person? You see yourself reflected in their eyes? **Er-** eye?"

"EVERYBODY'S GOT A LITTLE DARK SIDE TO 'EM, EVERYONE HAS GOT A LITTLE LIGHT…" A sing-song voice reverberated through the trees. Gideon ran squealing in a circle, Pacifica blanched, Wendy grabbed an axe handle and Robbie fainted.

"HELLO, MY SHOOTING STAR," Bill stepped out from behind a tree, no longer in teenager attire. Back was his yellow three-piece suit and characteristic top-hat. His black gloved hand shifted her curls over her shoulder in something akin to admiration. Boy, was she relieved to see him as a human. But she was petrified by the glow of his cat-like eye...

A shot fired out from behind her, swallowing a tree in a blue light and sending it somewhere Mabel never hoped to go. "UH-OH. LOOKS LIKE SIXER'S JEALOUS! HE WANTS A REUNION OF HIS OWN," Bill grinned widely. Within the blink of an eye, he had traveled to her Uncle, ten paces behind her. "I KNEW WE'D MEET AGAIN, SOME SUNNY DAY." Fire began to glow around the blonde boy's fists as Ford and Dipper were encompassed by a transparent blast shield. Dipper didn't appear to be as keen on the situation as his uncle.

"Uncle Ford, _lower your weapon!_ " Mabel fought the ice in her veins, "I told you I was going to prove to you that he's good!"

"HAH! WHAT 'S THE DEFINITION OF _GOOD_? LIKE A PUPPY?" Bill turned in her direction, "YOU WOULDN'T COMMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING LIKE YOUR LITTLE PET NOW, WOULD YOU?" He put his chin in his palm as he floated with legs crossed, triangle style.

"Never." Mabel breathed.

"That's my girl," Bill smiled without teeth. That's when her heart began beating again.

Ford was hesitant to lower his gun. "I told you, Mabel, he's a master of manipulation. Everything I've seen here today has offered me no evidence to the contrary. I'm only doing this because I care for this town and my family."

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON, IS IT SIXER?"

Ford cringed.

"Bill's right!" Mabel piped. Her uncle and his nemesis turned to her curiously, "If you really cared you would listen to the people you share your house with." She slapped Grunkle Stan on the back, "Even your brother has taken a shine to the guy he'd previously offered his mind to fight!"

"Can it." Stan grumbled as Bill gave him a genuine look of appraisal.

"Why won't you _trust_ us?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Mabel," Ford affirmed. "I do care for this town and my family. And I am showing that by defeating the demon I've spent a lifetime fighting; by sending him somewhere he can't hurt anyone ever again."

"Then… I want to go, too." Tears escaped Mabel's eyes, carving twin paths into her blushed cheeks. Bill ceased floating and began to walk towards her, his footsteps echoing on the cold forest ground.

" _Now, Randal!_ " Ford cried out as the glasses-wearing man reached in his pack and unrolled a tarp to the side of the clearing. The remaining members of the crew stared awkwardly at the symbols they had been marked with so many years ago.

"The prophecy!" Dipper and Bill exclaimed in shock.

"Join hands, just like before!" Ford instructed. As the group cautiously interlocked, he reached for his family outside of the circle.

"You... tricked us?" Stan examined the painted symbols with disbelief. "I mean, here you are accusing this guy of manipulation and you pull the same move on your own _family_?" He shook his head, "You never were going to hear Mabel out, were you?"

"I'm sorry. But you know as well as I do not to trust the judgement of a teenager with a crush," Ford sustained.

"No. I don't. I'm your stupid brother, remember?" Stan clasped a large hand on Bill's shoulder.

Dipper reached for his twin sister's hand. "Uncle Ford," he cleared his throat, "if you know Mabel like I do- you'd know this is waay more than a crush." He gave her a grin, "Let's see what she's got to say."

All eyes moved curiously to her as Mabel broke from her family and placed her hands gently on either side of the blonde boy's face. "Bill," her sad smile had him searching her eyes for understanding, "I love you."

His wide eye blinked in disbelief before her lips ascended to his. Their kiss sent an arch of soft pink energy around them that shorted out all the flashlights for a moment. Bill smiled gently as he pulled her into him, "Ditto, kid." He examined her flushed face with one soft, charcoal eye. She knocked off his top-hat as she jumped him for another round.

Ford swallowed, "That demonstration is fine," he spoke reluctantly, "but how does it prove he's not evil?"

"Everyone's capable of evil, Stanford." Bill spoke for himself as he glanced at the prophecy, "You've just got to choose what the word means to you and which side you're gunning for: if it's got to be black and white for you." He sighed, "To be honest, I was giving you all a little test of my own. Only one I knew would pass was Shooting Star here," he wrapped an arm around her, "and she did with flying colors. Who knew that Fez and Pine Tree would come out on top as well? …You," he laughed, "you flunked Sixer. But I'm not your teacher. That role belongs to Mabel. "

Ford's jaw dropped before he rubbed it closed, "A teacher in what?"

"Love and trust," Mabel smiled, "with a minor in forgiveness."


	18. Chapter 18

_We're back in business_

 _You're such a big mess_

 _And I love you_

 _Yeah, I love you_

 _Mean man, machine man_

 _I've been nothing but a puppets hand_

 _But nothing ever comes_

 _Without a change_

 _Been wondering, I take a chance_

 _That chance is circumstance_

 _'Cause nothing ever comes without a change_

 _Welcome to your life, yeah, yeah_

 _It could be a fantasy, yeah, yeah_

 _Welcome to your world, **my girl**_

 _Let it be your fantasy, oh yeah_

-Grouplove, "Welcome to Your Life"

* * *

"What do you think about this pattern? More geometric-y?" Mabel held up her latest fabric design.

"Shooting Star, you know you could always use more isosceles," Bill smirked as he ran his finger over the flow of the project.

She blushed as she looked up at him, trying to stifle her growing smile. "Bill! This is serious. Marija wants this by the end of today."

Bill took a step back and tilted his head to the left, then to the right. "It's good, kid. And I know my shapes."

"Thanks handsome!" She kissed him on the cheek before gathering her things for the ride to Portland.

Life was different, life was… _good_. That day in the forest he had regained his full spirit. It must have returned to his body of its own accord when his energy was low. He had been prepared to fight his old feelings for dominance over the body, but to his surprise, he realized a tender spot for Mabel had been there all along. Maybe it was her uniquely kind heart that had amused him. He'd never considered her a human. Under his definition they were all self-centered, cowardly creatures. So it was fitting that he was his own definition of human as well.

Only now, he didn't have to rely on the energy that his Star once provided. She knew. But, that didn't stop him from playing the part every once in a while. The spark that came when she kissed him was a whole different flame, always brighter than the ones he could make alone. Even if his life didn't depend on it, it was a necessary part of his existence. His stupid chest tightened when he thought about going without it; without her. He was capable of shape-shifting, dream walking and interstellar travel. But for now, there was only one place he longed to be. These days he was content to serve as Mabel's mannequin, help with the shady side of the shack, and plant fake codes for Dipper to follow. He would never grow tired of the aggravated yelps that a path ending in the mysterious Dunkin Donuts could bring.

 _"Biiiiiiillll!"_ Ah, like the clear ring of a bell.

To the town, triangle Bill was officially dead. The mayor didn't even notice the blonde kid with a black patch over his eye watching the victory parade. He quite enjoyed the papier-mâché versions of himself. Yellow papers cut to look like bricks, toasted marshmallow eyeballs; creative stuff. The town may have very well thought it was their victory, but he knew it to be his own. He was no longer quick to anger and he was working on his temperamental sides (he only had three of them). All the things that Mabel allowed in the bedroom gave him an outlet and the room to explore that he needed. She really had rewired his mind, for the only thing he sought to achieve was the different looks of pleasure she provided with each new experience. The tiny mewls-

"Bill! Are you coming?"

"Yes m'am," Bill smiled and closed his eye to savor the last thought as they creaked down the wooden steps.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Ford." Mabel smiled at the end of the stairwell. He had just come in from testing the soil at the crash site of the UFO found several years ago. There were some rare minerals that may lead to something good. _'Well, if I can't get rid of Bill, I might as well benefit society in some other way. And I'd better get on it, fast.'_ he had grumbled during one of their talks many nights ago.

As the three met at the end of the stairs, Ford put out his hand for a shake. "Mabel… Bill." He nodded.

"You put that thing away and give us the good stuff!" Mabel hugged her uncomfortable uncle deeply. As he grew habituated to it, he patted her on the head. She turned to look at Bill. The blonde walked up slowly, expecting rejection or at most a handshake, only to be brought in for a noogie.

"HEY! Sixer! Quit it!" Bill exclaimed as he quickly retracted to smooth his hair.

"Mabel's not the only one giving lessons." Stan smirked with his arms crossed, leaning on the frame of the hall entryway.

"Stanley's right," Ford smiled, "there are other, more acceptable, ways of tormenting my niece's boyfriend. And maybe if I do it enough she'll find a better guy."

"Not likely, pops." Bill grinned from under his fringe.

Mabel didn't miss the mischievous exchange between the rivals. It was, and always had been, their form of friendship.

After an eventful summer, tomorrow would be her and Dipper's eighteenth birthday. As she drove through the towering redwoods she remembered her transition in Gravity Falls from child to teenager. Now another coming of age, adulthood. And the man on her passenger side was unexpectedly there for both. Her ex-antagonist demon boyfriend, Bill. He had his elbow on the door, hand curled around his chin and his good eye out the window.

"You know I could just zap us there, right?"

"You could. But you'd miss the scenery," she smiled.

"You're right," Bill's gaze lingered on her, traveling up and down. "I could spend some time enjoying what I see."

"Oh, hush!" Mabel teasingly blushed.

"Never," Bill picked her fragile hand up from the gearshift and kissed it. She didn't know, but he had big plans that night. Of course egocentric humans had to celebrate each time they personally went around the sun. He had to admit, it made more sense to him when he realized most got eighty summers before their organic matter returned to the earth. But when he thought about that with Star, it physically hurt like a punch to the guts he had grown so accustomed to. That was why he _had_ to celebrate each occasion, hell, each moment with her. In the blink of an eye she had gone from twelve to eighteen; if he sneezed she'd be thirty! And where would he be at one hundred and twenty three? The thought made his throat tight.

"Hey," she cupped his cheek, "we're here."

See? He'd been lost in his head for so long he'd missed the car ride. What was an hour to a demon?

"Are you all right?" She leaned in after parking the compact car.

"I'm fine," he swallowed, his face stony.

"I loooove you," she smooshed his cheeks, causing his lips to jut out. As she caught them in a kiss, he laughed at her weirdness. At the absurdity of even having lips _._

"Same here, kid."

She grinned before exiting the car and grabbing her designs from the back seat. "I'll be a little while in there," she assured.

He imparted a kiss that lingered on her lips. "Take your time, Star. I've got things to do." He smirked like a man with a plan as he walked away down the city sidewalk.

"What is that boy up to?" She wondered aloud as she watched his finely-dressed figure disappear.

/_\

Upon her return at sunset, Bill was waiting with arms and legs neatly crossed leaning against the car. He was waiting to see if he had to set a fire under this Marija-lady's feet. "I got some designs in the winter line!" Mabel squeaked happily. Looks like Marija could keep her tootsies toasty on her own, for a while. Bill grinned as he swept Mabel off of her feet and spun her around; her landing ending in a rough kiss against the old car. The sparks of their union jump-started the ignition. Bill tapped the car once more to shut it off. "I had no doubts."

"Thanks Bill," she looked like a content kitten. He liked that.

"I know you didn't want to drive back tonight, so I got a little something for us."

"Oh, a hotel?" Mabel clapped.

"Even better," Bill gave a slanted smile.

Mabel quirked an eyebrow as she put a hand in his open palm, "lead the way, oh ominous one."

"I thought we'd settled on beautiful," Bill joked as the two traveled off the beaten path of the city, into Forest Park.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And it goes out with a kinky bang. If you would not prefer that, ending with the previous chapter is fine. Thank you for reading!**

"This is a part of my present." Bill turned back to look at Mabel as the two halted their journey under a pear tree Mabel knew was not in the middle of the forest by coincidence. The pale blossoms went from bloom to fruit set to ripen in a matter of seconds. "People say it was the apple that Eve bit," Bill whispered into the air that was tinted with hints of an early autumn. He twisted a pear loose and drew his thumb tenderly across the curvature of the flesh in thought, before taking a bite. The demon held his gaze with Mabel as the breath hitched in her throat at the juices running freely over his skin. He drew the back of his hand hotly against his mouth and Mabel couldn't escape the image of him coming up from between her legs. "What kind of fruit do you think it was?" He smirked.

"I don't know, but I want a taste," fell from her lips.

Bill gave a soft smile. "This fruit will link my lifespan to yours if we both eat of it."

"What does that mean?" Her brows knit in confusion.

"It means I'll be able to slow down and smell the roses. Or," he gave her a loving glance, "if you so choose, you can see an eternity by my side."

Mabel slowly brought the bitten pear up to her lips. She licked at it while gazing at his expression. His eyes were locked on her tongue as she bit into the forbidden fruit for the second time in her brief life. She didn't know when or how, but while her eyes were closed his lips had taken the place of the fruit and she was kissing him deeply, the taste of pear and something ethereal still on their tongues. Even before the fruit she knew that she would be his, forever.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed the soft glow of the fireflies. "So many of them this late in the season…" she gaped. They seemed to dance softly, leading her towards a picnic laid out for two on a bed of moss and pine. The firepit emanated a soft, steady glow.

She looked to Bill for affirmation and he nodded encouragingly. The demon grasped her hand and the two of them sat on the blanket in the clearing, underneath a starry sky. As soon as she sat, the fireflies shifted their dance, configuring themselves into shapes in the trees, "H-" she read, "Happy Birthday." She gave a wide smile and looked back to Bill who had an extra-sugar filled cupcake with a single candle, flame swaying in the breeze.

"Happy Birthday, Mabel," He looked at her through the orange glow, "make a wish."

"Oh, Bill," she cooed, "This summer has brought me more things than I could have ever imagined. I'd like it to always be this way."

"Is that your wish?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No, silly!" she slapped at his arm in jest. "I won't let you know my wish because then it won't come true."

"If I knew your wish, I'd do whatever it took to make it come true."

She looked at him bashfully before closing her eyes in renewed concentration, and she blew out the candle on her eighteenth birthday.

"Well," he lingered, "if I don't know your wish, how am I supposed to give my Shooting Star what she wants?"

"Oh, you know what I want." She wrapped her fingers around his black tie.

"Whatever could that be?" He teased.

"The same thing I want every night," her lips curled. "But since it's my birthday, I want to mix it up a little."

"And what hidden desires does Mabel require?"

"Well," she drew in circles on the blanket with her manicured finger, "I know you've always had this thing for… control."

He swallowed at the unexpected turn in the evening. It almost felt like his birthday, although he'd never had one.

"I want you to be my Master; for tonight."

His heart leapt, "Are you saying-"

"Yes." She smiled at his enthusiasm, "I'm ready to try it. I want it."

"And if I'm too… rough?"

"I believe you know me well enough."

"Well then, get on your knees. I have another present for you."

She knelt on the checkered fabric and looked up in expectation, he could see the pulse jumping at her throat. His gloved hand reached into his pocket and withdrew a thin leather necklace- a collar- with a star-shaped diamond on the clasp.

"Oh!" she gasped in enjoyment as he placed it around her neck.

"We can play when this is on. And if you don't like what I'm doing, you can easily take it off." She demonstrated how to pop the clasp.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he leaned back on his arms aside the fire.

"Yessir." She nodded with the collar at her neck.

"Mm, Sir, I like that." He smiled, "Come here, kitten."

She crawled on her hands and knees until she was at his feet.

"Take off my shirt."

"Yes." She began to reach for him, and he caught her wrist.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That's better." He smirked. "Do it slowly."

She did as she was told- first unraveling his tie, then the buttons on his shirt, sliding off his suspenders, until his core was bared to the firelight.

"Now take off your shirt."

"Yes, Sir." She swiftly complied as her nipples rose to meet the midnight air.

"That's my good girl," he purred.

She noticed him stroking himself on the outside of his pants and bit her lip in wanting. He caught her unconsciously moving towards him.

"Now, now," he tsked, "that's not very good. I didn't say you could move- did I?"

"No, Sir."

"What should I do about that?"

"You should," she flushed as her mind raced, "spank me."

"I should?" He grinned, "How many times?"

"Eighteen."

"One for every year of your life, what a clever kitten. Come here." As she settled into his lap, he lifted her skirt and whispered into her hair, "You know that every one of those years belongs to me?"

"Yes, Sir." She was breathless at the feel of his hand tracing the fabric outline of her underwear. He gave them a hard yank, exposing her to the air.

"Count out loud for me." He instructed as his ungloved hand harshly met her bottom.

"One!" She yelped.

"Let the animals hear it."

"Three!" She cried. The blows were swift, his hand like a paddle.

"Wake those damn things up!"

"Ten!" she flinched at the onslaught.

"Let the fucking hipsters in town hear it!"

"Eighteen!" She gasped, feeling her heated blood rushing against the cool air.

Before she knew it, she was wrapped in his arms and showered with kisses, "You did amazing," he breathed in her ear, "but this is your night, Star, we don't have to live out my fantasies."

"I- I like it," she blushed, "I want to see how happy I can make you. It makes me happy too."

"That's my selfless Shooting Star," he kissed her, "feel how hard I am as a reward."

She tentatively reached out, swiveling her hand eagerly.

"Ah," he bucked into her for a while. "That's enough," he coached and she paused her actions. "I want you to lay down by the fire, and take everything off."

"Yes, Sir," she did as she was bid.

"Tell me, Star," he circled the fire with his pants still on; suspenders hanging off the back, erection straining, "have you been acquainted with my friend the cane before?"

"No, Sir."

"No? He's always wanted to meet you." Bill let the slick, ebony wood trail up her foot, to her ankle, to her calf, to her thigh, stopping at her juncture, "He likes you." He rolled the length of the cane slowly back and forth against her opening, teasing her clit. "From the look on your face, I think you like him too. I should be jealous. Why don't you give him a taste?"

She parted her lips in obedience, from which he stole a kiss. "Now suck," he instructed as he inserted the very tip of the cane. He could hear her delicious noises, see the saliva gathering on the wood. "That's my good girl. But what would you do if you knew he wanted to be inside you, here?" His palm grasped at the wetness between her legs.

She gasped and searched his eyes, "I would have to ask you first, Sir."

"You can think of my cane and my hat as extensions of myself."

"Then I want it," she breathed.

"And you'll get it," he was breathing heavily as well at the display of control and submission, of seeking pleasure in pain. Of understanding in a way she'd been unable to before. "But he has his own ways of making you wet that may leave a bruise, would you take that for me?"

"Anything," she spoke, and he knew it to be truth.

"Good girl, give yourself over," he respired, lightly tapping at her clit with the broadness of the cane, increasing pressure with each turn.

She gave a pleasant squeal with every onslaught until he teased an inch into her and she moaned, desiring to be filled with him instead.

"Get on all fours," he nearly growled with lust.

"Yes, Sir," she barely bit out as she wheeled herself over on the blanket.

He unbuttoned himself and was inside of her heat in an instant. "Ahh!" they groaned simultaneously.

Bill tangled a hand in her long curls as he began pumping, she impatiently met his thrusts.

"You like this?"

"Mm, Yes, Sir."

He bit at her throat, and roughly fondled her chest, "Say your Master's name."

"Bill!" She panted.

"Never forget it!" He spun her over so she lay on her back as he pounded into her, eagerly suckling her breasts.

"Bill!" She cried out in pleasure as he pounded her harshly, grinding against her swollen clit. "I'm- Oh- I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, Mabel."

And there, under a sky of stars the came together; writhing against one another in wordless unison until they were out of breath.

"That," Mabel puffed, "was amazing."

Bill held her impossibly close and kissed her crown, "you really are."


End file.
